


Victoria's diary

by kittyspring



Category: OC - Fandom, southpark - Fandom
Genre: OC Story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-02-17 19:53:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13084215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyspring/pseuds/kittyspring
Summary: The diary entries of my oc, Victoria Thorne the lolita goth. As the chapters go they will time skip to her teen years and i'll be adding more to her child years as the seasons come out. I also just wanted to share her with everyone cause I'm super proud of her character.





	1. The start

I don't know where to start there is a lot of things that have happened in my life a lot of bad things and some good. Maybe I should start with why I am writing or rather typing in the first place it's because Kenny said it would be good to write down my thoughts and experiences.

where to start I guess the beginning the day I was born. Mom was good during her pregnancy she didn't drink or smoke and ate healthy making sure to double up on her proteins. She could not how ever stop going to the spring field Cthulhu cult meetings. one night during the beginning of her pregnancy she did something that she could not remember doing no matter how hard she tried. I don't know what she did but i know soon to be mother from south park Colorado did the same thing. Unfortunately she was to drunk to remember and even if she wasn't I highly doubt that she would remember.

So the painful months went by and my mom grew annoyed and impatient with each passing day. But finally the day had arrived and so began the 14 hours of screaming and pain that is labor. Once I was born my mom was most likely over joyed to have the pain stop and even more to have a child. But to most people's dismay I was born dead a still born they call it so of course my mother was upset and my father devastated I presume. So it went on record and they chucked me. It wasn't until the next day I was found in the trash crying. As the story goes my dad was walking out of the hospital when he heard the noise. He was confused and in his confusion checked his notes. Could this very well be his baby he wondered so he did what any logical scientist would do he wrote down what he was about to do then he snapped my neck and wrote down instructions for himself to do the next day.

The next day he did as his instructions said and found a crying baby in the dumpster. A pure miracle i was. Instead of acting on human instincts and telling my mother the good news he acted on his scientific instincts. He grabbed me and hijacked a car even though he had his own in the parking lot what an idiot. He called up his buddy's telling them to meet in south park under the hospital. You might wonder why the grave detail in my first few weeks of being alive it's because it's important it tells how I got to where I am and for you to understand I have to tell the whole story so shut the fuck Henrietta. Another side note you four should not be reading as I will... never mind I most likely wouldn't tell you my story as that is not our relationship. We don't sit down and talk about are sob story's only what annoying thing is bothering us that day. Getting back to the story at hand though he drove me there and meet up with his buddy's showing them what I am capable of at that time. His friends were astonished and decided i was to be studied. For eight long agonizing years they conducted painful tests on me to see the limits of a person's being. If you haven't figured it out by now I can't die. Well I can but I never stay dead this is most likely the effects of what happened at that one meeting my mother went to that she can't remember. The child of Cthulhu or at least the child of darkness as with any being they need a good side and a bad one to opposites to balance things out. As for the light child well you should be able to figure that much out at least just think about it. Moving on hmm I guess meeting Kenny is what happened next. While the scientist on guard was sleeping I had an urge to leave and explore. my body wasn't in much pain as I had just awoken I am not sure how I come back since my mother still lived in Springfield unaware of my existence but I did maybe mine is different then Kenny's maybe instead of being reborn my body mends itself. No that's not right maybe it is till a certain age. I opened the door it was surprisingly unlocked maybe they trusted me not to leave what fools. I remember walking up a flight of stairs and opening a door. There was a blinding light and a lot of noise. I walked down a hall trying to adjust to the bright lights of a hospital. I couldn't see only hear. Before i continue you should know I was wearing a white dress and was not naked you sick fuck. I stopped for a moment groaning at the pain when someone called to me.

"Hey it's dark in here come here" I heard so I opened my eyes looking around and saw a dimly light room so I walked to it. That's how I met Kenny McCormick the other child of cthulhu. If you haven't already figured that out I suggest you stop reading and reevaluate your life. I don't really remember much of what happened but I remember that Kenny was there because he had cancer and was waiting to die so it would go away. When I found out he had the same ability I had I was surprised but in that moment I guessed all people had this ability but from what Kenny told me he was the only one with this ability. He felt lonely and I found that I also felt lonely but I've always felt that way so it didn't seem abnormal to me. When I told him about the scientists he got mad at me most likely because he thought I was making fun of him. He shouted at me to shut up and continued to yell at me about how much pain he was in. as he yelled I felt my muscles tighten and all I wanted to do was kill him to shut him up later I found out this was an emotion called anger. when he was done tears weld his eyes and he was breathless. All I did was stare at him blankly. Instead of yelling back and starting a fight I stayed quiet. Which was odd because I wanted to kill him but did not act on impulse come to think of it when someone offends me I don't react do I. But if anyone starts talking shit about the people close to me I punch them I wonder why that is.

What happened next... right that was when the scientists came. Kenny was confused they apologized to him then one of them grabbed my arm forceful not knowing I would have gone back willingly. As I was dragged I waved my hand a bit I don't know why it just seemed appropriate.

Late that night I was shaken lightly awake from my place on the cold hard ground. I opened my eyes to see Kenny he had a very concerned look upon him he told me to follow him so I did. He held onto my hand tightly as he walked in front of me constantly looking over corners and behind us. we left the hospital it was dark out not at all what I remembered seeing when I first met Kenny. It was cold but I didn't mind I was always cold the only time I was warm was when my own blood would pour out of me and lay on my body but it never lasted long the warm feeling. Finally we stopped running both out of breath. He looked at me and told me I was free that I could go home now. I stared blankly at him before turning and walking back the way we came. He started yelling at me again "Wait where are you going". I turned to him.

"Home like you said" I told him calmly.

"But that's the way to the hospital" I nodded at his words then continued to walk. He ran to me stopping in front of me.

"Wait isn't there someone who you can call or talk to that won't end up in you going back to the hospital"

"Well as I was leaving my room I found this" I showed him a crumpled up piece of paper that was in my hand it had numbers on it. He turned me around and we walked down the street.

He showed me this payphone by a station at the time I didn't know what either of these things were. He placed a coin inside then dialed the number. as it rang he put the phone in between our ears.

"Hello" a voice asked after the ringing.

"Hello this girl I found had this number in her hand and I was wondering if you were missing a girl"

"Haha very funny kid"

"No wait don't hang up this is my only coin and I need to talk to you" he shouted. He told the woman what happened from his knowledge and told her to come down and meet them by the station if she didn't recognize me he would leave her alone Those were the terms. So that night I slept under Kenny's bed I told me not to leave until he said so.

The next day we went out his window and sat at the station till the evening. I was numb and strangely it felt nice to be so cold I couldn't feel. eventually she showed up. She was angry as she looked around but when she saw me sitting on the bench she began to cry. She ran to me and held me close. I didn't like the feeling I didn't like her touching me maybe it was because she was a stranger to me or maybe I didn't like being touched. With Kenny it was fine because he only held my hand but this woman was holding all of me close to her while she sobbed.

come to think of it that was my last hug for a while that is until I was in the seventh grade. It was the end of the school day and firkle was holding a slingshot that was aimed at a kid in his class. He went to take the shot but his rock missed completely and hit the school. He cursed under his breath gripping the sling shot. I asked him if I could try and hit Wendy. He told me to knock myself out and handed me the slingshot. I aimed it at Wendy but it missed and hit the school wall beside her then bounced off and hit a kid named Ike in the back of the head. He almost fell to the ground on impact. I was quite upset I didn't hit Wendy but firkle laughed really hard. I turned to him and I think I smiled but I can't really be sure since half the time I don't know if I've showed an emotion or not. After he was done laughing he smiled up at me. "That was awesome" that's when he wrapped his arms around my waist and hugged me tight. After he realized what he did he stepped away from me and coughed then thanked me for the laugh and walked away. It was surprising but I didn't detest the feeling. After all if someone like firkle gives you a hug it means you're very important to him. But getting back to the story at hand. After a while she let me go and told us that she believed I was dead for my whole life and that the man who took me away must have been her husband since he's been missing since my birth.

after our chat she took me to her car and then phoned someone as we drove away. The rest of the evening was a shit storm as I have been told I don't remember much just sitting in a warm car and being curled up in a blanket. It felt nice to be warm and not because I was dying I hoped the feeling would never end. I had fallen asleep and when I woke up I was on something soft. It was my bed well at the time it was just a cushion I woke up on. The woman who is my mother was sleeping beside me. I didn't like that and I am not sure why I was fine falling asleep near Kenny and I could say it was because we were in the same bed but I've woken up in the middle of the night sometimes to either Pete or firkle in my bed sleeping at the end curled up in a ball using a spare blanket I had on the floor near my bed in case my siblings get scared in the night and wish to curl up with me.

I sat up and stared at her till she awoke. She smiled at me and asked if I liked my new room. It had turned out that the person she called was a friend she had that worked in a special police force. because of the information the two of use and my father were put in a witness protection program in south park how he talked his way into getting into the program with us is beyond me since I was asleep and my mother didn't even know where the conversation went.

As a gift to me my mom bought me a dull black dress that looked like a knockoff of the one Wednesday Addams wore in the old black and white tv show. I had a lot of time to kill so I watched a lot of old movies and TV shows. Regardless of the resemblance I wore it anything was better than that disgusting white dress and I don't mean the color was vile I mean it was dirty and stained.


	2. Meet the goth kids

After settling in and laying down house rules (such as my father is to stay in the basement with his toys. He was fine with this. Another rule was I had to attend school and get an education. So that's what I am doing regardless of my strong dis-tast for the education system it is a rule for living in witness protection.) It was time to start school, going into the fourth grade with Kenny he promised to be by my side for the first week but after that I was on my own. This seemed fair enough at the time but when I was standing in that classroom with all those judgmental eyes on me I felt scared like I should take a desk and chuck it at the window to demonstrate my superior strength and show the kids that they should fear me rather then making me feel scared. But I just mumbled my name instead and held my head low as I walked to the back of the class. Though nowadays everyone's afraid of me and try their hardest to avoid me that is everyone except for Kenny and the other goth kids and sometimes Makowski. Despite Kenny's promise he still left me alone. During lunch he'd eat with me but when we went outside he would play football with his friends and I kept my distance. It always made me mad to see Kenny laughing with other people he was my friend and no one else's even to this day it still makes me mad when he chooses other people over me. I spent two months like that and somewhere in there Kenny stopped hanging out with me at lunch but I still followed him around keeping a great distance between us. One day my anger got the best of me and I caved to my desire. I threw my desk at the window to my surprise it actually went out the window and landed a few feet from the building. Because of this I was sent to the office where another person with anger issues sat well two people. Craig and Michael. I was really small and couldn't help swinging my legs while I sat on the chair. Michael was mad at my movements.

"What are you happy about poser" he asked me. I stopped swinging my legs and looked at him. I think my emotionless face caught him off guard cause the anger on his face seemed to leave. "Who said I was happy. I think I might be angry" I told him then turned my attention away as I continued to swing my legs. I know he was staring at me I could feel it maybe it was my imagination or maybe it was an instinct to know either way I could feel eyes analyzing me. I spent an hour waiting for my mom to show up, Craig had been long gone by then. Michael's mother came and I waited for another 30 minutes. When he came out he was surprised to see me sitting there still.

"Hey where's your mom" he asked. I didn't know how to respond I knew she was home and was most likely neglecting to show up. He walked away from the office and again I was alone. I got bored so I stood and started dancing I don't care what anyone says ballet always makes me feel better. It's a beautiful way of dancing and most used for illustrating fear, remorse, death, and depression. It's even more beautiful when you have a partner such as Michael sure Kenny tries but no one can move the way Michael does. He portrays all of his darkened emotions and desires in each step and let's them take over his movements. Getting back to the story I had spent three hours at the office and was sitting down again. Michael came back with his group of friends following him. "You're still here" he spoke. "She hasn't arrived and she won't. She's getting drunk I know it" I told myself more then him. My mom has a drinking problem it was fine when I first went to school but it got really bad when she had the twins Ryan and Rue. He grabbed my hand to this day I don't know why he didn't just ask but he grabbed my hand and pulled me off the seat, forcing me to follow him. I didn't object I was curious in what he was doing.

We ended up in a coffee house, sitting at a booth and ordering coffee. At the time I didn't know what it was but he ordered it for me. I observed them. The way they all take their coffee hasn't changed. Pete still has lots of cream in his and sugar to the point where it's almost white, Henrietta puts three sugar and three milk she hates cream. Firkle could care less about how much sugar and milk is in his coffee as long as it's not as sweet as Pete's or as black as Michael's. Michael likes his black with maybe one sugar or cream never at the same time though. My first time I drank it black it was bitter and gross but they didn't seem to notice my displeasure with the substance. Instead they all looked surprised I didn't add anything. For a while I drank coffee like that until I was ten. Michael was really tired and out of it, he went to pour cream in his coffee but missed and poured it into mine. He apologize and offered to switch mugs but I was already downing the coffee. It tasted much better it wasn't completely bitter and it wasn't sweet either.

The next day I did as I normally did I followed Kenny around and kept my distance from everyone. During that recess I sat on the spinning top watching the jocks play football. Michael walked over and sat down beside me. I was confused by the action especially since he didn't say anything to me he just took a drag of his cigarette. It was a comfortable silence, I didn't feel pressured to say anything. That's one of the things I like about them they don't pressure me to talk or show emotion things I am very bad at doing. But it wasn't long before our silence was broken by Cartman.

"Hey look Kenny's puppy found a mate" he pointed at us, getting the attention of all the football players. They started chuckling and whispering things I don't remember. I gripped the spinning top suppressing the urge to bash his skull in.

"Psh conformist" Michael started to say. He turned to me "Kenny's puppy" he asked. I pointed to the boy in the back who was staring at us with guilt. We sat there for a moment listening to the mockery before Michael spoke again. "Wanna go somewhere, where they're not" he asked standing up. He started walking and I followed him ignoring the comments about me finding a new owner. We walked to the side of the school where the other goth kids sat.

"You done pouting" Henrietta asked. "Bite me" he responded and sat on the stairs. He looked over by Pete most likely expecting me to be standing there. I know because he turned to his pocket and jumped when he realized I was sitting beside him. No one questioned it out loud they all just quietly allowed me to sit there. That's how I became a part of the goth kids society. Within a few days my mom gave me fabric and sewing supplies so I made my first dress. A black lolita type dress. I also stole metal and leather from my dad's lab and made a pair of steel toe boots with crosses on it to button them up. I was happy with the design and as I grew I would make new versions that were adjusted to my new size. I am happy with my sewing skills and even though my mother gives me all her old clothes I never wear them I like wearing the dresses I make.

I never acquired the taste for cigarettes they just didn't appeal to me. When I had my first it was late at night and I was sitting outside the convenience store waiting for Henrietta. She came out with a pack of chocolate and cigarettes she told me to take one since she's never seen me smoke so I did. It was gross I much prefer second hand smoke it smells and tastes better than first hand smoking. Regrettably I threw up it was mostly stomach acid so it burned a lot. Henrietta held my hair while she laughed at my failure. When she told the others what happened they didn't seem to care much as long as I wasn't telling them to stop smoking. Soon after joining them Pete started asking me to walk home with him instead of walking behind Kenny and his friends. It was easier to walk with Kenny since I live beside him but if Pete wanted I'd walk with him so i did up until he started dating Clara, the other goth chick that hardly ever showed up. When they started dating it was sickening they were like a conformist couple doing the generic couple thing it made me want to gouge out my own eyes and I wasn't the only one who felt like that. The other goths hated it too, at one point frikle got so disgusted and angry at them he threw up. But that whole situation is for another time for now I'll continue with trying to keep the story straight. A week after he asked me to walk with him he took me to Henrietta's place. When we walked through the door I stayed close behind him, her mom was very nice to me and was excited for her to have another friend. I told her I was honored she allowed me into her home and bowed to her as I saw done on many tv shows. Pete was confused by my action and her mother started crying at my polite behavior. I believe this is one of the reasons Henrietta doesn't seem to like me to much. We walked into her room and I could feel her distaste for me. Pete sat by Michael like it was routine and I hesitantly sat behind Henrietta in a small pile of pillows. Firkle was gonna speak to me maybe to tell me I couldn't sit there, until Henrietta reached a hand at him and shook her head. I listened to them read poetry it was nice hearing their thoughts and feeling written in a tune. I was slowly feeling myself drift to sleep but was brought to reality when Henrietta asked if I had any poems. I didn't, I didn't know I was supposed to bring them plus I had never written poetry before.

"I have nothing prepared" I felt like an idiot like I should run away. Later I found out it was anxiety I was feeling. "So make one up right now" Michael encouraged. I still remember what I said mainly because Pete wrote it down and called me twisted.

"It's a dark cold room with no exit or entrance, the sound of dripping water is the only thing that can be heard but that's only in my imagination, there's no sink, no tap just tile on all six surfaces. Voices are heard, I feel afraid when There near but I feel lonely when they're gone. Alone In a dark room with nothing, no warmth, no light, nothing just my thoughts. Finally something opens and a bright light shines blinding me" at this point they all glare at me like I said something offensive. " suddenly two hands hold me and a sharp pain surges through my being, before I can scream the item is removed. My body becoming blood stained suddenly I am tossed to the floor. Two men watch as the blood flow from my wound. I can feel warmth it's inviting it's red but it doesn't last and it leaves just as quickly as it came. I am colder now colder than I was in the dark. I can't move, slowly I lose feeling in my limbs. I know this feeling it's death, my vision blurs and I can no longer see the men. It's dark and cold, I can hear water dripping but there's no sink or tap so it's my imagination. I open my eyes staring up at the ceiling in the dark room with no entrance or exit and I hear it the voices that scare me but also comfort me. It's hell but it's all I know and I would never think of having it any other way"

The room was silent as everyone stared at me. After that they never asked me to share again instead I listen to them talk and slowly drift into a secure slumber in the pile of pillows.

When Stan joined us because Wendy broke his heart the goth kids were hard on him. The rules were he had to write poetry and listen to Henrietta's music and drink coffee. It was weird having one of Kenny's friends be part of the group I hang out with but it was nice. It also made me happy when he tried smoking and threw up, I am glad I wasn't the only one to get sick. Even now I can't stand first hand smoke but when I smell it off of the others it's appealing especially on Michael. The smoke mixes with his natural scent rather than masking it like the others. But the area of raven was short lived when he went back to his generic life because of something Leopold told him. It was quiet for a while until I got sick for the first time. Kenny said it was my own fault for dancing in the snow with no shoes on and he's right it was. While I was sick Michael texted me about his adventure in helping Stan with a dance competition. He sent me various pictures of him and the dance troupe saying how much he hated those conformists especially the raisins girl since she was a stereotypical blond. I got to watch the whole thing on the tv he seemed rather happy while dancing. When I got better and went to school I asked him if he could help me with my ballet classes since some of the moves required two people. He reluctantly agreed to it but I could tell he was happy. Since then I've been teaching him to dance. He's a very quick learner and soon started teaching me how to dance to jazz. We've been each other's dance partner for seven years now, I can't find anyone else who can keep up with my movements the way he can and I know the feeling is mutual.

Michael always had an anger problem, we all do but me and Michael act upon our violent tendencies more than the others. I always got off the hook by saying I was just going through my menstrual cycle this resulted in getting lectured by a female teacher for a good hour, anything to not go to class I suppose. But Michael's not so lucky. He got sent to anger management when he set the bathroom on fire because the jocks were measuring penis sizes. I felt bad for him to be stuck in a room with a bunch of generic, conformist, assholes. Of course that was until his anger management class took over the fed ex and started a movement. I knew he was having fun wrecking things and going up against the government, which he hates even if it wasn't directly. It was fun to watch on the news that was until a woman from the government changed the national average size for a penis and the riots stopped. That's when I learned Michael's insecure about his size, something I don't think I'll ever understand no matter how much tv I watch. Especially since in the 1800 and 1900 women preferred men with smaller penises. After that endeavor Michael sulked. He would glare at nothing most likely because he was mad at himself but he was more violent. Until he witnessed me punching Wendy Testaburger In the face for saying I was a whiner. What does that cheerleader know she gets everything handed to her because her dads rich and she's dating a member from the football team. Stupid generic stereotype calling me a whiner ya right she probably cried because her daddy wouldn't buy her a pony while mine consistently experiments on me and kills me for joy. Call me a whiner try living a day in my life you stupid bitch.

I got kinda carried away there she just really pisses me off.


	3. Mothers pregnant

One day I walked inside my house and instantly heard banging and hushed noises coming from the kitchen. I walked inside, curious of what was going on. My mother stood by the fridge frantically pulling up her pants as my father tried to button his up. They smiled at me as they breathed heavily. My mother opened her mouth to speak but I had already turned my back to her. If my parents were having sex again I wanted nothing to do with it. But that night they were 'banging' very loudly. It was around midnight when I decided to leave the house. I walked to the inn, where we normally go when we can't sleep. I sat down at our usual table, I was the only one there so I sat in the middle. The waitress groaned and rolled her eyes at me. She walked over and sat a cup down In Front of me. "I would like a Sunday if you don't mind, maybe with mocha sticks" she seemed surprised by my order. She smiled and took the cup away. A second later Michael walked in, he approached the booth and sat down. He seemed more agitated than usual. We sat in silence as we normally do. The waitress brought a cup over and my Sunday. Michael watched as she sat it down In front of me "here you go little lady" she smiled. She turned to Michael and poured coffee into his mug.

"Since when do you eat ice cream" he asked. I picked up a spoon and lightly dug it into the ball of icey sugar. "I can't remember a time that I had ice cream" I told him, he scuffed in response. "Please every kid has at least one cake and ice cream party" he took a sip of his coffee not adding anything to it this time. "Party" I questioned he lowered his mug and furrowed his brows at me. "Ya like a birthday party" he almost hissed. I just stared at him at the time I didn't know what a birthday was nor did I know what a party was. His eyes widened at my lack of response. He opened his mouth to ask something but I had already shoved the spoon full in my mouth. It was coffee flavored with a hint of cinnamon and I had never tasted anything so sweet yet so bitter. I know my eyes widened a little and I also know it surprised Michael because he didn't say anything to me. I grabbed another scoop full and by my fourth scoop I could already feel my stomach start to ache. Michael picked up a spoon and dug into the ice cream. I watched him eat it then when he was done he spoke. "Charlie is gonna propose to my mom and he wants me to call him 'dad' like that's happening" he grabbed another scoop full. I contemplated what I should do, should I nod and agree it's stupid or share the events of my parents. "What about you" he asked giving me my answer. "My parents are having sex again, it's loud and nauseating" I blurted out. "Bummer" we turned to the new arrival to our table. Henrietta sat on my right and picked up a spoon. She took a spoon full of my ice cream "my aunt is coming over for a while I just hope she doesn't bring her heroin and get fucked up with my crack addicted mother" she lied. We stared for a moment, knowing fair well that it was all a lie. I felt like a moment was crushed but were me and Michael having a moment and if so then what kind, were we deepening our friendship or becoming friends I can never tell. I am unsure if at this point any of us are friends or if we're just a group of people who hang out because of our hatred for everything. Even to this day I sometimes wonder, at this point is it self doubt or is there some truth to it. If so then how would that night have gone without Henrietta interrupting 'the mood' would we have become friends faster.

I was told to stop over thinking it seems mother has found my documents and is now making fun of me. She is laughing at how much of a 'love sick school girl' I'm. I'm not a 'love sick school girl' I'm just curious about many things, especially in my early years before high school. Why Am I typing that I should be telling her.

As I was cleaning my room I found a few pages with my thoughts on them. I probably should have mentioned this earlier, it would've made it easier for the reader whether it's me or someone who's intruding to understand why the, I guess dairy entrees alternate from past to present text. Now I've lost my train of thought let's see the last entry was about the Sunday 'cock blog' as the jocks call it. After that the next important thing was mother's nine months of pregnancy. I got the news during Saturday night live, Despite it being a show with conformist crap it is sometimes enjoyable. My parents stood In Front of the and my mother blurted out the news before she ran to the kitchen to vomit. I sat up and looked at the kitchen. "It'll be ok you'll still be daddy's little living dead girl" he opened his arms for a hug. I turned off the tv then stood from the couch and walked out the door. I walked to Kenny's place and crawled in through his window. He was startled the scolded me for not using the front door. I laid on his floor and ignored his questions. I do this often when something is bothering me and over time Kenny has just exempted it as a thing I do. We walked to school together, he didn't question me this time most likely finding it useless. We parted ways on the bus. I remember feeling like I was lost and my body was just moving on reflex alone. A sibling I was going to have a sibling and they were going to be conformist trash most likely I thought. But the thought that haunted me more was that they were going to be raised by an alcoholic and a mad scientist. I was afraid for them more than angry about having another person in the house. I walked in a haze while my body moved on its own. People in the halls walked out of my way so I didn't bump into anyone except for when I did. I walked into Michael, my legs kept moving till it registered that I wasn't going anywhere. The goths stared at me with raised brows but none questioned my actions out loud. "Morning" Michael said sarcastically. I stood up straight and looked up at him, their eyes widened at the fearful look on my face. He was gonna ask me what was wrong when my thoughts started to pour out of my mouth. "Is it a nightmare or is it a blessing. Could it be a blessing, a chance for everyone to clean up their act and be a family for once or is it a nightmare with endless defaults. There's too many possibilities and with a ninety percent chance of horror" I gave a shaky breath and looked down at the ground. "Uh is everything ok" Henrietta asked unsure of her own question. "I don't believe so, he or she will be made to suffer an unthinkable existence, will it be a generic ass or a douchebag self loathed."

"What are you talking about ah actually-" Pete asked quickly regretting it. "My mother is with child" I told them. I rested my head on Michael's chest in defeat. They were silent with shock, I felt Micheal take in a deep breath. He placed a hand on my head. No words were exchanged as we all stood there in collective confusion and shock. Well at least I believe they were confused and shocked with my outburst of emotion.

I laid on the snow, letting the cold sensation envelop me. The cold always filled me with familiarity and at the time of the pregnancy I needed to calm down. I shook from the cold but I didn't care.

"we should do something" firkle whispered.

"Why she's fine" Henrietta tried to play it off.

"Fine. She's laying in the snow and most likely giving herself hypothermia" Pete argued in a whisper.

"Well that's her own choice" she whispered back. I turned over so my face was in the snow. Michael sighed at the others arguing. He stood up and walked over to me. He squatted down and wrapped an arm around my torso then lifted me off the ground. "three, two, one" he dropped me. I barely caught myself as he let go. I sat on my knees and he grabbed my arm and pulled me to my feet. "What are you doing" he asked me. I looked at him a little stunned by his strength, then again I don't weigh much. "I-I think I am sulking" I said, unsure of everything but it was only noticeable in my stutter. He took a drag of his cigarette then blew it in my face.

"Way to comfort, deprive her of oxygen" Pete said sarcastically. "Why are you sulking" Henrietta asked not really wanting an answer. "the child, they will be neglected and viewed as a nuisance" Michael let go of my arm.

"So then take matters Into your own hands, you raise the kid" he proposed. My eyes widened slightly with shock. 'raise the child' I could do that, mother would be drunk most of the time and father would be in his lab. So in conclusion I would have no choice but to raise the child, but that bares the question am I able to handle the responsibility. I stared at the ground as thoughts entered my head about the types of things I could do for the child. How should I raise them, stern but kind, preppy and delusional, scary and harsh. I looked at firkle. So then what kind of teacher am I. I brought my hands to my hair and pulled it over my shoulder so I could run my fingers through it. "maybe I will be a mix of scary and kind, harsh and stern" I said out loud.

"Good now we can drop the topic" Henrietta rolled her eyes. I was silent for the rest of the day planning out what to do for the child.

I opened the door to my house and stepped inside. Everything seemed normal, the house was dusty and the tv was on and my mother was passed out on the couch. I was worrying over nothing the baby will most likely died from alcohol abuse before its due date and mother will give birth to a still born. Seems to be a recurrence.

For a few days everything seemed fine mother was drinking, father was locked in his lab, and the conformists we're still generic pieces of shit. yes everything was fine until four weeks into mother's pregnancy.

My day started like any other making coffee while H.I.M played in the background, my favorite band of all time the music always 'moves' me. Usually mother would yell at me for not using headphones but this particular morning all she did was vomit. I went to school as usual and sat in the front of the bus with Michael. The kids on the bus were whispering and I could of sworn they said my name. When we got to the school I noticed people glancing at me in a sympathetic manner. Their stares made me angry rather than nervous.

"Anyone know what's up with these stares" Henrietta asked.

"Beats me but it's freaking me out" Pete told her. Craig walked up to us like we were old friends and held out a rose to me. I hesitated in taking it, unsure of what was happening.

"I know what it's like to have a little sibling, it's hard at first but it gets better" he told me. I squeezed the flower in my hand making the thorns cut into me. "McCormick" I whispered through clenched teeth then stomped down the hall. The people started to move out of my way as I walked to the front of the school. There he stood with the other jocks, laughing without a care in the world. I saw Cartman roll his eyes and pat Kenny on the shoulder.

"Look it's your dog" he laughed. I was already mad and Cartman made me angrier, I started to sprint towards him to attack but Kenny pushed me back. The others backed away slightly obviously afraid of what I might do. "You had no right McCormick, my family's affairs are for me to discuss not for you to 'blab' about in your social circle of gossip" I began. "Whow calm down what are you talking about" he asked from behind his paka. "Craig gave me sympathy, I hate sympathy especially from someone whom I don't wish to talk to. You told about my mother's predicament and now people are feeling sorry for me" I hissed angrily. Kenny pointed to the ceiling "look the vampire kids are committing suicide" i quickly looked at the top of the stairs. None of them were there, I cursed myself for falling for such an obvious trick. I could hear the front door close as Kenny ran outside what a coward.

I sat on the stairs of our usual hang out spot. I picked at the flower that was covered in my blood. It seemed more beautiful this way, white stands with red. I tore at the thorns. "You seem really on edge" Pete said. "Of course I am, getting sympathy from the generic conformists is sickening to the core" I blurted out as I ripped the stem 'clean' off the flower. "Maybe you should get a hobbie" Michael told me. I turned to him already feeling calmer because of his words. "Ah hobbie"," ya like" he looked at my hand and took the bud I was holding "like gardening." He held the petals close then took the pollen cushion inside out rather skillfully. "You seem to like roses so why not, it'll keep you busy" Henrietta finished. Michael opened his hand and let the pedals 'fly' away in the wind. We all watched them move around in the air. A garden did sound like a good idea especially if I could plant dark red roses.

After school I went straight to Michaels, mothers flower shop to purchase said flowers and of course Michael came with me. This was my first time meeting his mother, we walked into the shop, it was warm and stuffy doe to the heat that was needed for some plants. The story mostly sold seeds though. "Welcome to the shop, oh Michael you here to buy flower" his mother spoke in a very thick accent which didn't make much sense to me since Michael was ten and that meant she would have been here for longer than ten years. Her accent would be mostly gone by now but I kept that to myself. "Ya mom, this is Victoria she's gonna start a garden" he introduced me. "Oh Herro little girl you want daffodils, tulips, daisies" I could see Michael shake his head in annoyance. I stared at her for a minute clearly too long as her smile faded. Michael nudged me "I'd like to look around" I told her then turned to walk down an aisle. "You and your friends" I could hear her whisper "ya what about them" Michael answered. "They're all devil worshipers, with their black clothes and disrespectful attitudes" she said a bit louder. "Their not devil worshipers, Cthulhu worshipers maybe but-" he argued with her. I walked up from the second aisle. "I don't know Satan seems pretty hot" they stared at me, probably not getting my joke. I raised my hands to mimic 'banging' on drums "ba-boom ch" I said. Michael smiled and started cackling finally getting my joke. His mother glared at me, not finding me very funny. I turned to walk down another aisle, I think I might of cracked a smile at the sound of Michael laughing as I looked at the shelves. I glanced at the bottom and saw a package of seeds under the shelf. I picked them up 'black roses' it read, they came in black how wonderful. I looked up at the shelf and grabbed a pack of red roses then turned to walk to the register. His mother seemed angry that I found black roses as I placed the packages on the counter. "Wow they come in black I didn't know that" Michael smiled again. I dug into my boot and pulled out my wallet then set the money on the counter. She handed me the packs along with my change. I left the store but before the door closed fully I could hear Michael's mother telling him about my inappropriate behavior.

I walked into the backyard. It was covered in grass with barely any snow on the ground. I took a knife from the kitchen to use as a shovel and began digging shallow holes for the seeds. I watered them down then sat on the ground. I stared at the planted seeds for hours, feeling long gone in my limbs. My mother opened the door after the sun had set "Victoria I made dinner" she walked inside, leaving the door open. I was alarmed mother never calls me by my name, usually I am referred to as 'goth trash' or 'bitch' and she never makes dinner I doubt she even knew how to cook. I walked inside to a table with perfectly cooked lasagna on it and father sitting in a chair, fidgeting with his fork like it was his experiments. I sat with them cautiously. "So anyone wanna say grace" she almost sang. "Are we praising Satan and all the dark things that crawl around at night" I joked. My mother glared at me while my father seemed intrigued by my thought process. "Huh interesting notion what posses you to say something like that, are you a devil worshiper, are you joking if so what do you find funny and do you normally make jokes like that" he started 'sprouting' questions. "Stop it both of you we're gonna have a nice family dinner without grace since you can't shut up about science and you seem to be loyal to Satan" she nearly hissed. I had a million things I wanted to say but I decided it was best to stay quiet. We ate the food with mostly silence when father wasn't asking me questions trying to understand everything about me. The whole thing was strange to me.

There wasn't much that happened for the rest of the months my mother was pregnant. She became very motherly and suddenly cared for me, it was rather scary. I often hid in my garden to avoid her. Father promised to give me money for anything I need as long as I let him study me, I became his favorite experiment once again. But at least I got money for my garden. I put in a stone walkway that led to a small wooden hut that held all my tools I bought. There were even couches up against the house so I had a place to sit. Michael asked about the garden a few times and even came over once to see the sprouting black roses. The sympathy soon ended after I had successfully punched Kenny in the gut. 

It was six pm on April fifth when I heard a loud shriek coming from inside the house. I dashed into the kitchen where my mother stood leaning on the table. "Oh ah it's happening" she forced herself to speak through the pain. I should explain something before I continue, since the hospital is run by the government and classified as my father's crime scene none of us are allowed inside. The FBI told us so but they did give us everything we need for such an occasion like this. I ran to the basement door, the stairs shook with every step I took with my boots. "The baby's coming, she's in her second term I believe" father quickly grabbed some clean towels that rested on the dryer. I rushed to the kitchen and poured a hot water into a bowl. I won't gross anyone out with the details of the birth, it was pretty messy and mother passed out from the pain after delivery but not before she told me not to let father touch them. Yes them it was a surprise to us as well that she had twins one female one male. Father left after the delivery leaving me to wash the bloody babies and wrap them up in towels. They were small and fragile, it would have been easy for me to snap their neck. Since mother was passed out and father was absent I named the twins. The boy's name is Ryan, named after a very humorous youtuber Kenny showed me once. The girl is named Rue, named after a plant that Michael liked to take care of in his mother's shop. They were dare I say adorable, they both smiled and gave a small noise before falling asleep. Fear started to fill my senses again as I thought about our mother, she wouldn't want to breastfeed and formula is expensive, all baby items are expensive.

Kenny gave me all his baby cloths, they were a little run down and dirty but I accepted them anyway. Firkle gave me a tin of baby formula from his days as a baby. This made me wonder did the scientists that held me captive feed me or did they just let me die of starvation and if I couldn't die does that mean the twins couldn't either. I never tested the theory I could never bring myself to harm them and as time went on the idea became very unlikely. Henrietta gave me her old baby cloths as well and Pete gave me two unopened packs of pacifiers.


	4. Cthulhus truth

One day Kenny asked if I wanted to play superhero with his friends and be his intense sidekick but I told him I was no one's sidekick so he dropped the question. A week later he came over to my house and started complaining about caption foresight or something like that. Apparently he's this news reporter with incredible foresight and Kenny was mad at how people acted around him. I told him that's just humanity for you and he gave me a long lecture on what people should do. Every night after that he kept coming over and talking to me at one or two in the morning. I didn't really mind it was nice to be talking to him again. He is always busy with cartman's antics and his family. On Tuesday I was laying on the couch while watching the news. It was boring just talking about stocks and miner crime. I was about to fall asleep when I heard Catullus name. I shot right up at his name. The news man said that a company had drilled into another dimension and realised Cthulhu from his impressment. I was astonished that Henrietta's God was now roaming around on earth. My phone rang, I muted the tv then answered the phone.

"Did you hear Cthulhu rises he's real and he's here to bring about internal darkness" I heard firkle say excitedly. "Yes I heard" I told him. "I know you don't like going into secluded rooms but will you come to the cthulhu meet with me" I thought about his offer. It's true that I don't like secluded rooms they make me uneasy but if he was asking I guess I could indulge in my uncomfort for an evening. Michael came to get me at eight he had Pete with him. We met the others outside a house. They walked in casually like they did it everyday. I guess I was scared my heart pounded and I was having hot flashes. We sat in the basement, in the back of the rows close to the door. I started shaking I know I did because Michael placed a hand on my shoulder and I froze. My breathing was uneasy was I afraid they were going to attack me, I don't know all I knew was I was afraid. He took my hand in his and gave it a squeeze I could tell he was trying to make me feel better. I did feel calmer as he held my hand, calm enough to listen. The cult praised the awakening of their God. I heard Pete say something but I couldn't make out what it was I think I was having a panic attack. I squeezed the hand I held as memories flashed before my eyes. Ten more minutes I told myself over and over.

"This is awesome but I have to come back another night my stupid dad gave me a curfew" Michael said loudly. I felt myself being pulled off the chair. As we left the other goth kids got up and fallowed. We left the house and he let go of my hand. I shook slightly as I watched him light a cigarette. He looked at me and took a large puff them blew it in my face. I didn't cough but I did shake my head. "Micheal don't blow smoke in her face" Henrietta told him. I felt better calmer like the panic feeling was leaving slowly. We started walking and talking about cthulhu. We turned down an alleyway while Pete spoke to Michael. "Do you think the dark lord Cthulhu is gonna make us go to school" Michael sighed and rolled his eyes "No, assmunch. Cthulhu just wants chaos, bedlam, and madness." "Good, because if I have to go to PE class again, I was gonna kill myself. Who the fuck is that" I looked up to see a figure jumping off a roof and landing near us. It was Kenny there was no mistaking it but I doubt the others could tell. He looked at me for a second before speaking.

"What does it mean? "That is not dead which can eternal lie" he stared straight at Michael. Michael took a drag of his cigarette.

"And with strange aeons even Death may die."  
"What does it mean" he insisted. Why was he so interested in this. Michael's words echoed in my head as Pete added himself to the conversation.

"It means Cthulhu is gonna get rid of all the posers and make everything cool and black and stuff. It's gonna be like, a Nine Inch Nails concert that goes on forever."

"Yeah, so go home and put your underwear back inside your pants, poser."

"You're going to tell me everything you know" his voice raised and he looked at me again like I had the answer he wanted. Firkle stepped forward and took out his engraved switchblade he loves that thing.

"Nobody's stopping Cthulhu now! All will be sadness. Life will become death, and I will watch the crimson blood leak from your neck." "Dude, that little kid is hardcore goth." I stifled a chuckle of course he's hardcore he's the angriest out of all of them.

"The child is right, you know. Cthulhu sees all, hears all. The dark lord wants us to dispense of this one, kids. Give us a hand." I hear from behind Kenny. You can kill him but he won't die stupid man. For some reason I find myself uneasy and angry when he revealed himself perhaps it's because he reminds me of my father or maybe it's just the vibe he gives off either way I don't like this man. "We're dark lord's minions now, wuss. What'd you think we'd be doing" I hear Michael say. I suppose I was spacing out again I have a tendency to do that.

"Just hold still and it will all be over quickly."a buzzing sound could be heard.

Let him go!Coon and Friends, ho! Mosquito!" 'Toolshed,TupperWare,Timmeh, Human Kite,Mint-Berry Crrrunch" this is getting too stupid for me to care. "Let him go, dude, or else we'll totally tell our parents on you","Sorry kids. It's a little late for that." Finally Kenny is stabbed and I could go home. The next day Kenny came over to ask me about the cult.

"I don't know what it means, that was my first time going and I couldn't hear anything because of my emotions" I told him setting down some tea for him. He had a rough night he deserves something sweet. "Wait you had emotion." He joked but then became serious he usually does that. "Look it just seemed important like Cthulhu could have information on where our ability comes from" he seemed troubled which is odd for Kenny. "Something's are out of our control, sometimes we just need to accept them as they are" I told him sitting down at the table. "Thanks fortune cookie" he tried to joke.

What Kenny said made me curious so I asked Henrietta about it. Instead of telling me she threw a book my way and told me to read. This action caused Michael to stir up another argument with her. I opened the book to a certain page. There was a picture of this dark world that was supposed to be the nether world. I remember this world from my dreams or maybe that's the place my soul goes to when I die. Whatever the case I've been to this world, I always wake up in a small garden full of poisonous octopus like plants and purple Venus fly traps. The soil is red and across the garden is a run down stone building like something from a graveyard. I always feel drawn to the building but not once have I been inside. Henrietta took the book from my hands suddenly giving me a paper cut. "That's enough reading" she nearly growled though I doubt she can growl. Michael rolled his eyes and sat down patting Pete's head.

"Quit checking your phone she's probably grounded" he told him. Pete pouted and put his phone away. "I just haven't heard from her all week and she hasn't been at school" he complained with worry. He was talking about that stupid bitch of a girlfriend of his, Clara the skankest person I have ever met and I've met Mercedes. When ever he talked about her I got angry she was the worst, is the worst. Everyone was oblivious to her schemes except me. I know she was only using Pete as a front for her slutty behavior because 'guys want what they can't have' and at times like this it makes me angrier because Pete really loves her. If only I could catch her in the act then grab her by her fake hair and throw her to the ground and set her on fire, crucifix her the way the pilgrims did in the Salem witch trials. But I can't interfere Kenny told me this is something he has to find out on his own and if I go around punching her I'll lose him as a friend. Stupid society if I was dating someone who was cheating on me and I didn't know I'd be ok with Michael beating the shit out of him. Though if i was to date someone he'd be strong but not stronger than me.

I needed time to cool off so I didn't explode on Pete. I dropped contact for three days before Pete crawled in through my window, sometimes I wonder why I have a front door. He laid on my bed telling me his worries. I felt myself ready to punch the wall and scream so I offered to go to Henrietta's for a poetry session and if he wanted I would read my poems. He spazzed and told me it was fine and that I shouldn't read my poems. We went to Henrietta's and I exchanged pleasantries with Mrs Biggle. No one was in the mood for poetry they were all to mad.

"This freaking sucks! We worshiped and prayed to Cthulhu, went to all the cult meetings, but life is still totally freaking gay." Michael complained his voice deepening as he spoke.

"I thought that when Cthulhu rose from the dead all was gonna be darkness and pain. I thought at least school would be canceled." Pete chimed in.   
"How to I fight him." We all looked at the window where Kenny crouched, this game has gotten to stupid for me to care it's now become a nuisance and I just want to slap the sense into him. "Oh joy, it's Underwear Boy again." "That god you pray to just took away all my friends."

"Not our god. He promised everything would change if we worshiped him, but we're still sitting here smoking cigarettes like before It's like Obama all over again."  
"How do I fight him."

"Cthulhu isn't alive or dead, alright." "Tell me what that means" I lie down on the floor to see who opened the door and let in that grotesque light.

"Henrietta, your little brother wants to play with you.","Go away Mom, I hate you."

"Just let your little brother play with your friends, sweetie. He's lonely. Go on in, Bradley.

"Will you guys play with me" this child is a nuisance he constantly wants to hang out with us and I am always tempted to punch him. " Fuck off, dork! I don't want you here" "Please, can I just- oh g'uh!Mu-Mysterion! Wuh what's goin'- Uh, that's okay, sis. I'll play with you another time." I sat up and looked at Kenny. He rolled his eyes at the annoying child.

We all stood and crowded around a small table as Henrietta threw a book on top of it.

"Alright, look. The Necronomicon is an account of the Old Ones, their history, and the means for summoning them." "Old Ones" "Dark deities that existed before man." Henrietta gave Michael a look of annoyance before continuing "It was written by a mad prince who knew of the nightmare city of R'Lyeh, which fell from the stars and exists beneath the sea. And, in another dimension." She turned to the page where my dreams are held.  
"That's it! That's the place I just was" Kenny jumped. "You've been to the nightmare city of R'Lyeh" he sounded impressed. "Luckyyy..."  
"Cthulhu and other beings are from this city, but for years cultists have tried to bring them into our world." "And what about Cthulhu's power? Why can't Old Ones die" "The only thing that can destroy an immortal... is another immortal." her door opens once again and i feel my rage return at the sight of the child.

"Ahaaa! Don't worry, Mysterion. Mint-Berry Crunch is here to help you with these black cultists" "Get out of my room, TWERP." "Mint-Berry Crunch isn't afraid of his fat sister! Grab her legs, Mysterion!M- Mysterion?Aw crap." I had to admit he was very good at the disappearing thing. I watched the widow while Henrietta ranted on her way to her door.

"That was Kenny wasn't it" Michael asked me. I turned to him and nodded. He scuffed then lit another cigarette. Pete's phone went off and he rushed to see his text message. From the smile on his face I can only assume it was Clara who texted him. That was my limit I quickly dashed for the door before Henrietta could actually close it. I could hear Michael behind me as I rushed down the stairs. I stopped in the living room where her parents sat.

"Thank you for allowing me into your home" I told them. They smiled at me and thanked me for my polite behavior. I rushed out the door and turned down the street. I couldn't contain it anymore I kicked the Neighbor's trash can clear across the street. I heaved in anger Clara makes me so mad I could rip out my own hair and force feed it to her. I kicked the green bin and started stomping on it till it was nearly flat. Finally I backed away and looked at Michael who was standing a few feet away watching me have a tantrum. I straightened by poster and moved my hair back. He started walking down the street slowly so I had more time to cool off before fallowing. He always does that it's like he can read my mind or maybe he can just tell what aggression looks like on anyone. I don't know the reason but I do know that he makes me feel calmer when I confined in him about my troubles even if it is silent. We walked home in silence as we normally do and as usual I nodded a goodbye.

"I know you're mad about Clara I see it whenever he brings her up. But it won't last so... You still got a chance" he patted my head then turned to leave. I stared at him with wide eyes did he think I had a thing for Pete that's absurd, all though given the evidence I can see how he would think that. I just hope he doesn't tell anyone the last thing Pete needs is false information about his friends feelings. God I hate that word feelings it sounds like word vomit.

That night I decided to enter the chapel in my dream, as expected it was dark and dusty. There were stone coffins in the center, three off them and two of them were cracked open. I stepped towards them watching the light that shone through the window. It was an orange glow like the sunset. It shun on a dirty mirror across the room from the big window. I stared at it and to my surprise the reflection of the sun did not sting my eyes. The mirror began to shimmer and a new image appeared on the reflection. It was Clara of course it was she just had to change such an exquisite dream into a night terror. She laid on her bed while on the phone.

"Oh Pete I am sorry I've been so busy" she looked forward and shook her head while she silently laughed. Then a man appeared he climbed on top of her and started caressing her. That's it that's the opening I needed but should I take it I wondered. I did I took the opportunity I punched myself in the stomach hard to jolt myself awake. Once I was up I quickly dashed out the window of my bedroom, even though I sprained my ankle on the landing I ran to Clara's. I didn't knock on her door but her dad didn't mind me barging in he was to depressed to care about such trivial things. I rushed upstairs to her room and kicked open the door. There she was the generic, poser, skank grind against a stranger while she was on the phone with her boyfriend.

"Victoria, Wait it's not what it looks like this is uh my cousin" she sheepishly lied.

"Gross you let your cousin shove his fingers into you" I shouted I can't control the anger inside anymore. I heard Pete scream from across the room

"Tch busted. Damn Victoria why are you such a bitch" this is the reason everyone's afraid of me. Their afraid because of what I did to Clara. I grabbed her by the foot and dragged her off the bed while she screamed. "You shouldn't of done that" I heard Pete say on the phone and then hang up. Her boy toy ran to me to try and pry me off but as soon as he touched me I kicked him into the wall most likely leaving a huge hole. I dragged her down the stairs"Daddy help me" she yelled at her father. "Sir your daughter's a slut" I told him he nodded at me. "Ok don't kill her" he told me before going back to stare at the wall. I brought her outside she screamed at the snow filling her underwear and shirt. I dragged her on the gravel of the driveway and into the garage. I took a marker and rope that sat on the desk then let her stand. She moved to throw a punch but I grabbed her in a headlock then walked outside. She punched my side but it felt like butterfly kisses.

Pete ran to the house with the other goth kids behind him just in time to see my handy work. Clara was pinned to her house like Jesus except with rope instead of nails. She was completely naked with the word 'slut' and 'insert penis here' written all over her and other things but I don't remember most of them.

"Holy shit" firkle said in horror. I turned to them, to this day Henrietta says I looked like Satan on that night.

"Gees I know she called you a bitch but this is a bit much don't you think" Pete asked. I looked at her then looked back at Pete. "She cheated on you consistently in my opinion she deserves worse" Pete's face dropped and I could see his theoretical heart break. I don't know what I felt I think it was pity, maybe sympathy or guilt. Pete walked to me with a low head. I was scared was he going to yell at me. He stopped In Front of me and raised his head. He was crying the appearance shocked me and he quickly hugged me. I was stunned how was I supposed to react to this. I looked over at Michael hoping he could help me out. He smirked at my predicament what a prick. Pete let me go so he could whip his eyes.

"Sorry" he sniffled. I awkwardly patted his head the way Michael always does. He chuckled at me. "Wow Victoria you're so cool. Will you be my mentor and teach me how to be as ruthless as you" firkle asked. I nodded my head and he instantly hugged me. Pete laughed then hugged me again this is weird. "You're the best" Pete told me I could hear Henrietta laugh. She walked over to us and joined the hug "I have to admit this is pretty awesome." I looked over at Michael again but he was not there. He wrapped his arms around Pete and Henrietta from behind me. They all chuckled at this idiocy and I too found myself giving a chuckling. I have been threw many casualties and abuse but in that moment I felt like crying and smiling which is strange for me since I don't normally feel like doing either of those things. But when I am with them I feel at ease, like nothing truly terrible can happen.

The next thing we had to do was burn all the stuff Clara gave to Pete. We put all the stuff in a metal trash can in the trailer park where Pete lived then lit it. The fire was large and the air smelt like burnt paper. We all sat down and told stories about the things we hated about Clara.

"You knew she was cheating and you didn't say anything" Henrietta scuffed at me.

"I wanted to but Kenny told me-" Michael pushed my head lightly. "Enough you don't have to do what he says, just act the way you want to" he told me before turning to Pete and telling him a story about his ex. I thought about Michael's words he was right to tell me to act the way I want but I didn't know how to be around people and I didn't want to hurt my friends.


	5. fucking vampires and even worse emos

It took Pete a while before he started hanging out with us after school, he had a hard enough time going to school with his 'broken heart'. Eventually he came back to Henrietta's with a new batch of poems to share. They were Clara based anyone could see but we let him have it baby steps I was told.

It had been two months and he was still mourning her loss how long were you supposed to mourn before it was appropriate to be slapped in the face for being a whiner. We all sat in our usual spot listening to him go on about the things he missed about her. I wanted to shove my sock into his mouth to stop him as much as I liked him there was only so much I could take, then Michael's words rang in my head 'just act the way you want'. I got up from my spot on the steps and walked over to him the others looked a little worried of what I might do. Pete gulped and stopped talking as I stood In front of him. I grabbed his arm and forced him to stand up "the generic tv shows say the best way to get over someone is to find someone new, let's find you someone new" I grabbed his hand and forced him to follow. "Ah wait I don't think I am ready, Victoria" the others stood up and followed me inside. I let go of Pete's hand once we stepped inside, down the hall was a bunch of kids dressed in black I recognized them from the vampire premier night at the movies. Me and Michael like to go to the movies and make fun of all the couples and their stereotypical actions.

"they trying to be Goth" Pete asked with anger in his tone, he's mad that I forced him inside but if it helps him get over Carla then he can hate me all he wants. "No, they're vamp. They wear plastic fangs and drink freaking Clamato juice." "But they can't dress like that. That's our style." We walked over to the eye soars.

"So, all of a sudden you Justin and Britney wannabes think it's cool to dress like us" Pete spat biting back his anger. Of course I'd make a vampire pun despite the situation it's funny. "We dress the way our souls feel, to express the darkness, per se." As soon as he started talking I wanted to rip out his throat. "Aren't you Mike Makowski", "That's Vampir Makowski now." "You kids need to all go put your freakin' Banana Republic clothes back on, right now", "Hey, we're just as dark as you guys, maybe darker." I moved to attack that bitch had no right she was starting to sound emo to me. Michael stretched out his arm blocking me from moving forward damn him and his sensible thinking.

"Really. Do you guys even smoke","Of course not. Smoking's bad for you." I gripped Michael's arm trying to hold myself back what a little prick this Makowski was. "Oh my Gohhd."

"You know, you guys are really giving off a negative human energy. We prefer to take our darkness somewhere else, per se." Losing it I was losing it. "All right, Count Fagula, you just do that." The group left and Michael lowered his arm. "What a bunch of pricks" Henrietta said. I turned around and punched the locker hard making them jump. The locker was dented and most of the bottom was up in the air along with the top. "What a bag of dicks", "look out Makowski I think you just made a new enemy" Michael joked. He was right the Makowski was the third most hated person on my list first being Clara and second Wendy.

That being said Pete was to mad about the encounter to talk about Clara for about a day. The next day all he did was talk about her hair the stupid fake wig she always wore because she was to pretentious to dye her hair. So by lunch I told everyone that silence was best and we should just listen to the songs playing on Henrietta boom box. A soccer ball rolled over to Pete.

"Where did it go? Do you see where it went" "Yeah, it's right over there by those vampire kids" the boys said, Michael held my arm to keep me still in case I got up to punch the sense into those jocks. "What? Hey. Hey! We aren't vampire kids, we're freakin' Goths" Pete shouted. "Whatever, Dracula, why don't you turn into a bat or something" I sat back trying to control my rage.  
"So lame. So... Lame..." Michael blew smoke into my face making me squint my eyes. "You guys, I do not wanna be grouped in with douchey, little vampire kids."Sooo lame" I said in hailing the second hand smoke. The door opened and two Little Vampire kids stepped out. "See? Isn't it cool back here? It's all dark and isolated." "This would be a great place for a Vampire meeting."

"Get out of our space, you little twerps" the kids ran off at her shouting. "More preppy straight-A students turning into vampires. What the hell is going on" Pete whined at least it wasn't about Carla. I rested my head in my hands blocking out everything but the music.

Two days later we were called into the office most likely for smoking on school grounds again.

"Now, kids, I understand that you are very into this "vampire" thing, but I don't want to see it get out of hand. You kids need to understand that your new little fad is scary to some." Bitch

"...Oh my God. You've got the wrong flippin' people." "We aren't vampires."  
"I know that you aren't really vampires, and I appreciate that you wanna be cool because vampires are the "in" thing right now, but-, "We aren't trying to be popular!" Pete yelled.  
"-but just make sure that this new little trend doesn't become a distraction." The door opens behind us and three vamp kids appear including Makowski. "Here's a couple more, Principal Victoria, hm'kay." "Oh, oh no, are we in trouble" his voice is like nails on a chalk board. I look at Micheal who gives me an unreadable stare. 'Stay calm don't attack not In Front of so many staff members' is what the look said.

"I was just telling your friends about what I expect of your-", "We aren't friends."  
"Don't worry, Ma'am. As I was just explaining to my new minions, vampires are actually very spiritual and deep beings, per se." We left the office as Makowski talked away. Immediately they all lit their smokes curse me for hating first hand smoke I bet it relaxes. Instead I kick the bench that Craig was sitting on he's always here. He flipped me off "try me tucker I dare ya" he dropped his hand.

"Allison Merch is a vampire kid now? This thing isn't going to stop."

"Let's just face it: they bogarted our style! Everyone's gonna think we're trying to be butthole vampires now. We might as well go to the freakin' Gap and just buy normal clothes"  
I don't have normal clothes so of course I had to go through my mom's old clothes. Her style as a kid was so preppy nothing but pink and yellow dresses, finally I came across a brown flower print dress with a white shirt attached to it guess I was getting adorable how repulsive.

Two days later we were sitting in our new cloths and I felt more miserable than before.

"Well, at least nobody can refer to us as vampire kids now." Again the soccer ball rolled over to us.

"It went this way"

"Yeah, it's over there by that fat girl, the big-nosed kid, the bulimic girl, the midget, and the kid with pock marks on his face." He grabbed the ball and left.

"So we're back to that, are we", "Shit." Pete stood up "Let's get out of these freakin' Gap clothes." Finally. When I came home I noticed a moving truck outside my neighbors house to bad I liked miss terry she always over reacted and was fun to pull childish pranks on. I know Kenny will be most upset to find her moving away.

The next day we sat in Henrietta's room to depressed to read poems.

"I walked into the cafeteria today. Rebecca Miller and Philip Russ were dressed like vampires drinking Clamato juice with four kids from the football team." Michael broke the silence."Jesus."  
"It's like, there's more vampire kids every freakin' day. Why is this happening. I mean, why now" Pete seemed scared.

"Doesn't matter why. Pretty soon, the whole school is going to be an endless hive of conformist happy-go-lucky vampire wannabes." I gagged from behind Henrietta.

"It seems like that preppy Mike Makowski kid started all this. Maybe he's the way to stopping it." We all looked at her."Whattaya mean"

"I mean, what do you do when you want to change vampires back to normal? You get rid of the head vampire." "I like that idea, let's kidnap Makowski" I proposed. "Ya with what" Pete asked. "With rope and clothes of course, but we need a vehicle" Firkle spoke up. "Got it" Henrietta spoke "you and Micheal bag Makowski and we'll meet you In Front of his house."

So we did just that I carried the rope and Micheal carried the cloths. He handed me the cloth as I took off my boots getting ready to climb up the drain pipe, of course I had to since I was the lightest and the quietest. I started climbing up the pipe but halfway up a thought crossed my mind, I am wearing a dress. I looked down at Michael with a glare but my expression softened when I saw he was looking down and his hand was on the pipe to feel the vibration of my movements. I thought he'd take the opportunity to see my underwire but he's more of a gentleman then I give him credit for. I opened the bedroom window and slipped inside. I slowly crept to the bed, wrapping the ends of the cloth around my hands. In one fast motion I jumped on the bed placing my knee on his chest and shoving the cloth into his mouth before he could make a noise. He squirmed and I took the opportunity to kick him over so I could tie the cloth then I tied him up with the rope. Now came the difficult part getting him out the window. He squirmed like a worm and I accidentally dropped him. I looked out the window trying to grab him but he was to far down. Good thing Pete decided to follow us otherwise Makowski's head would be split open right now. I climbed down the pipe and dropped to the ground beside Michael who was holding Makowski like I had Clara it's a very effective hold, it strikes fear into the victim.

"What happened he could have died" Pete whispered loudly. "Well that be one way to get rid of a vampire" Michael chuckled. Pete rolled his eyes and we started walking. "damn I can see why he fell out the window" Michael struggled to carry the squirmer. Henrietta pulled up in her mom's car I wish she said something like 'get in loser we're going staking' that would have been funny. we loaded him in the trunk then got into the car. we soon drove passed the sign that said 'you are"Does your mom know you took her car" "Do I care."  
"Alright, this is probably good enough." Michael looked at the surroundings.  
"Yeah, pull over here." Henrietta pulled over and we all got out. we moved to the back then opened the trunk. He tried to speak but we couldn't understand him.  
"What should we do with him" Michael looked at me. Oh the amount of horrid things we could do, my mind was racing.  
"Well, if he's a vampire, I guess we should drive a stake through his heart." makowski started thrashing about and screaming into the cloth. Pete smirked at his pitiful actions. Michael lend closer to the trunk  
"What's that, You're not really a vampire? Really? I'm so freaking shocked" he said sarcastically.  
"If we get the right packaging, we can just Fedex him somewhere far away."  
"How about we send him to Transylvania", "No, he'd probably see it as something to brag about someday to his little vampire buddies." "What about California, sun,drugs, and the mafia" I offered.  
"No If we're gonna send him somewhere, it should be the most horrible, most miserable place on Earth." We all thought a moment  
"Scottsdale" we said in unison. 

 

"I just. Don't. Get it. We sent the head vampire kid to Scottsdale, but still more and more kids are dressing up like vampires" Pete groaned.

"He must not have been what was causing it. It must be something else."

"Hey you kids gonna order any food or just sit there and drink coffee all night again"

"Leave us alone"

"Bad enough I always get stuck with you Goth kids, now I got Goth kids in my entire section." We looked around the shop and just as she said there were preppy vamp kids sitting in two booths.

"They aren't Goth! They're douchey little vampire kids"

"Looks the same to me" everyone rolled their eyes at her comment.

"I bet they aren't even drinking coffee."

"No, they said they're too young to drink caffeine, so they're havin' orange juice." She walked away.

"To young for coffee, to young to be out so late then" they nodded their heads in agreement. Pete sighed then dropped his head on the table.

"Let's go over there and tell them they're not taking Village In from us too."

"Forget it! It's over, alright? There's too many of them now. We can't stop them. Let's just face it. The freakin' vampires beat us."

"Maybe not.hiss" what the fuck is Leopold doing now. We all looked at him in his full vampire get up. "Did you say you're trying to get rid of the vampires,I want to help you."

"Get away, douchebag"

"Some legends say that if you destroy the vampires' lair, the vampires go back to being human again."

"What are you talking about"

"I can take you... to the place where kids are being transformed into vampires." They look at each other before looking at me. I looked over at Leopold I suppose if it gets ride of the vampires then why not follow the sad sack.

He took us to the mall.

"Awww, Hot Topic? When did this open" Pete sounded happy, well sure it's hot topic they do have some good things but it's mostly poser or 'fandom' based shit.

"Two weeks ago. It used to be a Banaaana Repuuubliiic."

"Of course. Freaking Hot Topic. That explains everything."

"How did we not figure that out? Of course a new Hot Topic must have come to town. Duh!" "Well, I think we all know what has to be done." I pulled out my lighter eagerly."Yup" Michael told me,"Let's get to it." We walked into the store and grabbed some hair spray cans. We used them to amplify the flame, everything was really flammable which is common for things meant for a poser.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing"

"You should probably get out of here." I lit a stand on fire then threw it over the counter, setting the wall on fire.

"What the hell are they doing"

"They're putting an end to it" the store was now encased in flames.

"Alright let's go home" Henrietta said and we all left.

"You enjoyed yourself" Pete told me as we walked away from the store "you threw that stand" I made a noise in the back of my throat, a chuckle perhaps.

"So did you, you were so wrapped up in things you weren't even thinking about Clara" curse me and my big mouth, I could see the others cringe In front of us.

"Ya" Pete smiled finally he was over that terrible woman. "Hey you think Makowski's single" we all stopped and looked at him, did he really just ask that. "Ah I was just wondering cause if he didn't then I would send Clara his way you know uh get him to fall for her then..." He blushed.

"Clara's in a bible study group and has claimed celibacy with a new found virginity" I told him. The others laughed, knowing the reason for her action was probably me.

"Ha really" Henrietta said. We all continued walking, something was off about Pete but I suppose that will have to be something to worry about on another day. Though thinking back on it I kinda wished I had brought it up and destroyed whatever feelings started to stir up at that time especially after our adventure with the vamps a month later. A month after that wannabe moved in next door.

We were all sitting in Henrietta's room reading poems as usual.

"So I cast my body into the trails of blood.  
The knife pierces deep, deep into my lonely eyes.  
So I can see this black world... no more." Henrietta read her voice was strangely comforting for once.

"Whoa... That's pretty hardcore." Pete complemented.

"That's real pain right there."   
"That's how I feel, when my mother abuses me. I just wanna escape, so she can't hurt me anymore." I saw Michael roll his eyes, we all got a little annoyed when she says things like that since her mom was relatively nice and never really abused her. Speak of the devil and he shall appear Mrs. Biggle opened the door.

"Henrietta, sweetie."

"Shut up, Mom! Go away!"

"Oh, but remember, Daddy wanted to talk to you in the living room, my dark little princess."  
"Stop calling me a princess! I'm not a beauty queen in a Disney movie."  
"We'll be waiting in the living room."  
"God, she just never stops" Henrietta stood up and left the room, slamming the door behind her. The room was silent as we all sat in collective anger. I'll admit her parents are annoying and preppy and don't really listen but out of all of us she has the best home life. Pete lives in a trailer park with his dad, which he hardly sees his father since the man works two jobs and is always tired. Firkes parents are hardly around because they don't like their kids and his sister is a consistent emotional rec. Michael hates his mother for moving on from his dead father and he hates her new boyfriend even more. I have a mother who refers to me as bitch and is usually drunk leaving me to take care of the flower twins as I call them and my father likes to carve me up whenever he can, but no one but Kenny knows that. So despite us agreeing that her parents are bad we grow tired of her constantly complaining about them since in comparison she has the best home life.

"Are her pillows that comfy you seem to like them" firkle asked. I turned my head to him they were comfy and we're always clean. Despite her hostile attitude I could tell she took care of pillows and would replace them if they became flat. My stare seemed to satisfy his question as he turned to stare at the ground again. I turned to look at the ceiling and closed my eyes. I think I fell asleep because the next thing I knew Michael had tapped my shoulder and helped me up. We left the house, saying goodbye to Henrietta who was sour.

Two days later we were at the school and Michael was telling us what had happened to Henrietta.

"Ow? what else did she say" Pete asked, "She said that her parents called her an emo and she had to go to this camp for two weeks."

"Oh my God, for two weeks", "sounds like her worst nightmare" I told."Is she at the camp now", "I don't know. She texted from the bus they put her on, then she said she wasn't even allowed to have her cell phone where she was going. Then all of a sudden her texts went dark."  
"Whoa...","That's fucking creepy man."

"I just can't believe it. I can't believe parents would do that to their child." I tried to feel sympathetic I did but I couldn't, sure that place will be hell for her but it's only two weeks besides its not any different from school except with motivational speakers and craft stations. Well that's what they show on tv, but Leopold tells a different story about depression and suicide, what's worse prep or emo.

"Let's go report this to child services" Pete said. The others nodded in agreement and stood. They looked at me obviously expecting me to follow.

"I can't go" I told them it's true I can't go into government run facilities like child services, FedEx, and the depot. I could hear Pete's anger as he walked away he probably thinks that I just don't care and he'd be right but even so if it wasn't for the government I'd still go.

Their plan failed so we waited two weeks for her to come back. We stood at the bus stop, firkle held a sign he made just for the occasion "WELCOME BACK BITCH" it read.

"What if she comes back, and she's all preppy and conformist."

"She's only been there two weeks. They can't have changed her that much. Can they have" Micheal worried, we glanced at him before looking at the stopped bus In front of us. The sight stunned us all as we all gasped.

"Oh. My. God." Henrietta stepped off the bus it was worse than I thought she's become scene. With her pink tinted hair and hot topic themed wardrobe. It's aggravating and disturbing all at the same time.

"Hey guys.","What the hell have they done to you", "What do you mean? They couldn't do anything. They can't fix me. They don't even understand me." We turned to watch her leave.

"Oh my God it's worse than we thought! They made her emo!" I gripped tightly on the back of Michael's jacket, I know fear was clear on my face. He looked at me and I instantly let go and returned to my regular expressionless Demeanor.

We sat in P.E on the bleachers like we normally do but this time was different. Instead of the dark aura that I was use to there was fear and concern in the air it was disturbing and off putting. More so since I found myself being concerned with Henrietta despite her hostility towards me.

"Has she said one word to either one of you guys."

"Nothing. It's like she's a totally different person."

"She won't even look at us. All she does now is hang out with the douchebag emo kids." We all looked at the emos sitting on the second set of bleachers.  
"Uugh, how could she hang out with them","There must be something else going on here."

The next day we sat in the village inn. We lost Michael his arrogant parents sent him to the emo camp. Those stupid whiners should pay, Henrietta is one thing but taking Micheal is a whole other story. I growled and clenched my mug so hard that it broke and coffee spilt everywhere but I didn't care.

"I never thought it would end like this. I never thought that Goths would just be slowly replaced by Emos." He sighed. "Pete... if they get me... if I get sent to that camp... and I come back Emo... kill me. Promise that you'll kill me.","I promise." The waitress came over to clean up the mess I made.

"Hey, you kids need to order somethin' or you need to go" she scooped up the prices then poured firkle coffee. "Not now, lady, we're really depressed.","So what else is new","This is different, okay?! Our two friends are being body snatched by Emos!There's only one other group who understands Emos like we do. We're gonna have to team up with the Vampires." I shot up from my seat, scaring Pete in the process. He flinched as I stood.

"Excuse me I have to punch a mailbox or five" I told him my voice sounding slightly harsher than usual. I left the building the walked to the street and punched the first thing I saw, metal it hurt but I didn't care I kept punching even when my knuckles turned red. Firkle walked up to me while Pete hung back a bit.

"We're going to the vampire's lair" he told me. I stood up straight as I huffed. I turned to them slowly becoming calmer in my stands. They started walking and I fallowed.

We stood at the doors, getting ready for the interaction. Pete took in a deep breath "hey how's my hair" he asked me. I could see he instantly regretted saying such an absurd thing. He quickly opened the door and we walked into the 'vampire' infested room.

"It's the Goth kids" we walked down the path while these idiots hissed and clawed the air as they moved back.

"Ugh. You spit on me, Larry." Makowski moved away from the stand and took a pose like an unthreatening lamb."Uhh, hey everybody, uuhm, I know we aren't on the greatest terms right now. We realize we called you all queermos, aaand we're sorry we burned down the Hot Topic at the mall." ,"Sorry." "But uhhh we have a bigger problem here, and it's ALL of our problem." "You've got a lot of nerve coming here"  
"Now, shut up Mike. Listen, okay? There's a camp that kids like us are being sent to, a-and somehow this place is taking kids like us and... turning them Emo." A blush spread on his face, not unusual since he hates people looking at him but his glances towards Makowski is something I should have stopped but I was busy being angry and worried over Michael and Henrietta.

"Yeah. You might not even be able to tell at first. It could have already happened. One of you might already be turned."

"Okay hold up! Hold up! You mean that one of us might not really be a Vamp kid" this man brought me from my thoughts he was so out of place it was comical.

"Uhhhhh, right."

"Well whoever you is, you better get yo' ass ready to run, muthafucka, 'cause you're a damn traitor! And I bet you it's this little nigga right here."

"Ya uh" Makowski started, turning from the man to Pete. "We don't believe you per sa there's no way they would turn all of us into emos" Pete stepped down and stood beside Makowski. "We'll show you" he said tapping Makowski so he'd follow. Again I wish I wasn't so enraged at the time so I could stop this little crush he was sprouting for the idiotic vampire wannabe.

We stood on Henrietta's garage, to prove a point to Makowski so he understood just how bad the situation was.

"And you say she just showed up like this" , "You know Henrietta; that thing in there is not Henrietta"

"That blonde Emo is Sarah Collins. She was a Vamp kid two weeks ago."  
"You want me to go in there and waste these mothafuckas?! I'll do it!" I like this man's style kill the enemy and take no questions.   
"We can't just go in there and kick their asses. We have to stop this thing at its source."

"Indeed. If there is some kind of black magic at work creating these monsters, then we will have to use our most powerful Vampiric abilities to stop it."

"Do you mean?", "Yes, my child of darkness. We must call upon the powers of the Vamp kids' most sacred entity, per se. Only he can help us in this darkest time. This calls... for a summoning." We stole Henrietta's car to drive to the school to Perform a seance.

"We call upon the creator of all that is dark! The godfather of Death and Despair! Edgar Allan Poe, your followers in darkness beg for your help, We summon to the world of the living the great Edgar Allan Poe! Knower of all that is misery! Your children need special guidance! Per se.", "This, is your plan?! Try to summon Edgar Allan Poe back from the dead?"

"Edgar Allan Poe was the original Vamp kid.", "No, he was the original Goth, but he's been dead for 150 years!"

"Ey, look man! All genres of Gothic subcultures are derivatives of Poe's work. Muthafucka!" "Look, we came to you for help, and all you've done since then is waste our time!" Pete shouted finally. A loud clap of thunder struck and Edgar appears from a vortex. Way to go Makowski you're not entirely useless.

"Where am I? What is this place.", "It's him! It's Edgar Allan Poe." We all gawked at him.   
"Why have the living summoned me from my rest" Makowski tapped Pete signal that it's his turn to speak.

"Uhhhhh okay,okay, listen: there's this camp for troubled kids, right? Only they aren't helping kids, they're, they're purposefully turning them into Emos."  
"Emos? ...Ew-oh my God, Emos are such wannabe conformists.", "Yeah, oh yes!,Right!" They spoke together. Poor Pete.

"Children of Darkness, I would help you, but I fear I cannot be seen with a bunch of douchey Vamp kids and their poser-ass plastic fangs."  
"Thank you!,Hey!" "I'm just saying it's nice to know that Edgar Allan Poe agrees with us." I almost chuckled.

"Agrees with who? Is that red dye in your hair or did a blood demon take a shit on your head, poser?"

"Ah ah! He got you there, nigga!" I grabbed Petes arm before he could retort. To remind him that we had to save Micheal.

"Okay, look, we're running out of time. You have to help us stop the Emos."

"Why should I? Just 'cause you summoned me doesn't mean you're the boss of me!"

"Uh, yeah, it kind of does."  
"Oh okay, Mom. Let's go fight the Emos, Mom." I lost it, I grabbed the table and threw it at the wall sending everything flying, the books landed on the candles so they didn't catch fire. Everyone stepped back and Poe turned to me a little stunned.

"Fine be a little bitch Edger, waste Petes and Makowskis time I'm gonna go save Michael and stop the emos myself because you're all useless sad sacks" I screamed then walked out. I walked to the car and opened the door. I have no idea how to hot wire a car.

"Need some help" Pete asked. I moved out of the car so he could climb in. He climbed in and started messing with the wires. "Sorry" Makowski told me, he walked around the car as firkle told me the same thing. The funny man gave me a fist pump and Edger rolled his eyes. Fear is the best motivation. The funny man got inside and I climbed after him. Firkle sat down on my lap he had to since there was no more seats. We drove off and Edger lit a smoke. The funny man coughed at the smell. He glared at Edgar, the whole car seemed annoyed with the smoking but I liked it. The aroma reminded me of Micheal and how he would blow smoke in my face whenever I was mad,I wish he was here I feel lost without him. Its cliche and stupid but I think he's my best friend maybe. I am not sure I just feel angry and scattered with him gone. I took a deep breath letting the smoke fill my lungs.

"Alright, listen up. Once we find our friend, we've gotta torch the place and get out." Pete told as he drove onto the road.

"Dude, Edgar, can you not smoke in the car", "You can't tell me what to do! Who elected you the mayor of me."  
"Cut it out, Edgar! It's annoying everybody!" "God, you guys are so lame. And if you want my help, you'd better all stop calling me Edgar."   
"Well that's your name, isn't it", "That's the name my stupid parents gave me! I like to be called by my Goth name: NightPain"

"Oh God..." everyone groand.  
"What? You guys are posers!"  
"Ey, just so you all know, if one of you ain't who you say they is, and we get inside that base and you reveal you're actually one of them Emo muthafuckas in disguise, I WILL go crazy on yo' ass!"  
"If one of us is a traitor, it's probably your wannabe vampire leader.","Oh, fuck off, NightPain." "Make me, poser." Pete giggled almost unnoticed but Makowski heard and he smiled at Pete. Don't smile at him you stay away from him he's getting over someone I think if he's not already over Clara. We drived into the parking lot of the building. We walked to the door. The funny man jimmied it "it's locked" he said.

"let's go around back" Makowski offered.

"no need" Pete turned to me. "Victoria I think hear Michael just behind this door" he told me. A surge of adrenaline enveloped me and I kicked the door with all my force. The lock broke and the door flew open. Makowski looked at Pete with fear. He shrugged his shoulders "sometimes it pays to have an overprotective friend with mass strength" we walked inside to search each room.

"I get that but aren't you scared of her per se" he asked jogging up to Pete.

"Not really, I am her friend she won't hurt me, she'll hurt people who do hurt me though" Pete chuckled.

"ya like who" Makowski asked.

"like Clara my ex, she strung her up and stirpped her down for the world to see it was awesome"

"THIS ONE" I shouted and rammed into the door forcing it opened. 

"Dude! Michael, are you okay" Pete yelled. The man funny helped me up off the floor.  
"Kick it over! Stop the plant" Makowski kicked the plant. We walked over to them, I could feel a small smile appear on my face at the sight of Michael. He was OK and that fact alone set me at ease.

"Oh! Oh, thank God you're here. Emos are plants and they're invading human bodies."  
"Alright, we're gonna get you out of here, and then we're gonna burn this whole place down." a gun being cocked echoed through the garden.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid that's not the plan." cliche but still very annoying since this child wanted to be my underling.   
"You did very good. The emo plants are very pleased with your dedication."  
"Firkle! All this time I thought you were Goth! How long have you been Emo." the trader removes his disguise I should have seen it if I wasn't so focused on Michael I could have prevented the betrayal.   
"Don't you see we can't stop them? We might as well join' em." a plant moved around and the old man spoke to it.

"Yes Emo King, right away. The Emo King wants us to proceed at once." I growled getting ready to attack.

"first things first" firkle pointed the gun at me and shot it. It was a tranquilizer gun and as soon as it hit me I was down.

"Ugh! Let us go, you ultimate conformists!" Pete's voice rang in my ears.  
"Don't fight it. It's quicker that way." I groaned at the unfamiliar voice.  
"Oh God! I'm starting to feel Emo." that reached voice was louder than the others, I moved to raise my head but the action proved to be quite difficult. I am gonna kill that kid.  
"Wait a minute. Where the hell is Edgar Allan Poe", "He said he was over this, and was gonna hang out at the Village Inn." "What." I opened my eyes it was blurry everything was blurry and I felt numb.

"Poe? Edgar Allan Poe, where are you? What the hell are you doing?! You're supposed to be helping us!"   
"Look, we summoned you to help us save the world!"  
"God, he is such a downer!" one sided conversations. Was my hearing going in and out or was he using his wiccan powers I can't tell.

"Just let the spores inside you. Stop fighting it."

"Wait. Look!"  
"Okay, I'm here, posers."  
"NightPain! Destroy the plant leader! The leader over there!"   
"What do you want me to do?"  
"Shoot it!"   
"Really? Shoot a plant?"  
"Shoot it!" I finally face forward trying to make scene of the blurs. I hear a gunshot.  
"Wait a minute. What is this? This says it was bought at Lowe's Home and Garden for $29.95."   
"Lowe's Home and Garden?"  
"Hey, these are just plants."  
"No they, they talk to me."  
"No, they're just, like, ficus plants and vibrating pots."  
"But-" "Looks like it's over, Harold Flannagan. So we have just one question for you: are you scared?!"

"Auh are we on a reality tv show" I murmured. "What do you mean?","ARE YOU SCARED?!"  
"YES!!!"  
"That's good! 'Cause you're on... "Yes, I Was Scared!" Music started to at and the lights were turned on making the blur worse.

"Yes we are on a reality tv show" Michael answered. We all groand.

"What?" Pete yelled angrily.   
"This is a prank?"   
"Oh man that's good! They got us good!"  
"I turned traitor for no good reason" even without clear sight I could tell he was looking at me. He knows he's in trouble.   
"Did you know about this"  
"I have no idea what's going on." I could see someone coming over.

"Sorry about the trank the effects will wear off in a few hours" she told me then untied my ropes.  
"Howard, did you suspect at all that a gardener job at a camp for troubled teens was a setup?"  
"No, they really had me convinced!"  
"And you didn't suspect anything when we had plants tell you to turn Goths and Vamp kids into Emos when really they're exactly the same thing?"  
"I guess I should have figured it out. I'm an idiot."

"Ass" I managed to say. The ropes we're gone but I still couldn't move. I tried to stand but ended up falling. Michael ran to me and grabbed my arm.

"Hey you OK" he asked, pulling my arm over his shoulders to support me as I stood.

"peachy just dosed up with tranquilizers" I hissed, I looked at firkle and glared at him. "you're so dead" I told him. Michael wrapped an arm around my waist to support me better. I grabbed on to his jacket and walked with him as we left.

About a day later I went to school earlier the usual, ready to punch firkle in the face. But when I saw him at our normal hang out he was applying makeup to his face. He looked at me and I noticed he had a black eye. All my rage seemed to leave as i stood closer to him. I leaned down and cupped his face. "Looks like someone beat me to the punch" i told him he gave a small smile. "Ya my old man" he told me "your dad do anything like this" he asked expecting the answer to be no. I stood and undid the buttons at the back of my dress. He blushed as i removed my arms from the sleeves. I pushed the dress down to my waist, his blush turned to horror when he saw my stomach. I had many scars running all over my torso, some were fresh and others old. I put my dress back on quickly.

"My father likes to use me as a human experiment, he cuts me" i told him buttoning myself up.

"Shit", "our little secret alright" i grabbed his cover up and moved to apply it on his eyelid. "Ya ok" he whispered. A moment later Michael came around the corner with Pete and Henrietta.

"I half expected firkle to be dead by now" henrietta said.

"Nah she wouldn't kill him he's her friend. Right" Pete asked seeming unsure. Michael sat on the stairs as if the 'emo plants' did not happen. He glanced at me then looked at the ground in front of him. I stood and walked over sitting beside him. The others sat in their normal spots and Henrietta started talking about her mother or her aunt, i wasn't paying attention. I glanced at Michael, feeling the muscles in my face move slightly. Everything felt calm and 'normal' i suppose. The day proceeded as usual, with kids kicking sports balls our way and Henrietta complaining along with Pete. The day passed and we all walked home, Pete left us alone to listen to his music as he walked away and Henrietta crossed the street with firkle. It was silent on the walk home and I was fine with that, sometimes silence is better.

"thanks" I looked at Michael, surprised and confused by his word though I doubt it played on my face. "For coming to rescue me even if I wasn't in any real danger" he took a drag of his cigarette. He looked at me and seemed a little surprised. "What's wrong" I jolted at the question. He pointed to my face. "your face has color for once" I quickly brought my hands to my face and turned away. My normally cold cheeks were warm to the touch, the feeling alarmed me.

"I suppose I am getting sick again" I said. He walked me to my door step.

"I'll see you tomorrow" he asked more then told. I nodded my head then waved to him. He smirked at me I guess I was waving wrong because he did it differently.


	6. Planing

It was three months after the twins birth when everyone wanted to come over and see them. I agreed so the goths followed me on my walk home. None of them had been in my house before not even Michael, I took him around the side when he comes to visit. The house is always dirty green on the outside and maroon on the inside. We entered the house and it seemed like they expected dead bodies to be nailed to the wall but it was just normal. The tv was on and my mother laid on the couch snoring. This worked since I don't wanna argue In front of my friends. They followed me to the stairs. "Hey is she ok" Pete asked. I stopped and turned to the living room from my place in the stairs. Mother laid drooling on the couch with a bottle in hand. I said nothing just proceeded walking. There are four doors upstairs, my room, the bathroom, mother's room and the twins soon to be room. They sleep in my room right now, I read that, you're supposed to sleep in the same room until their one years old. I opened my bedroom door, I could see Pete's and Henrietta's curious looks. We stepped inside. My room is a dull red with a dark grey carpet. My bed was in the middle the room under the window. On one side was my dresser with all mothers conformist cloths and baby cloths at the time. By the door is my large vanity with all my makeup and sketch books placed neatly away from the twins reach. Lastly my closet that held all my sewing supplies and dresses and boots. The crib they shared sat beside my bed, they were both awake and making lots of noise. I walked over to them and reached in to take Ryan out. "This is Ryan" I told then placed him on the ground near my hand crafted dolls. He took one and placed it in his mouth. I grabbed Rue. "And this is Rue" I placed her near our brother. Michael sat at the edge of my bed by the crib. Firkle sat beside him and the other two sat by my dresser. I sat In front of the crib by Michael's feet to better watch the children. "Are they wearing Kenny's cloths" Henrietta asked but she already knew the answer.

"Has your parents taken care of them at all" Michael asked. "No but it's better this way I think" they crawled around and gave happy noises. "It's hard to picture you as a mother figure" Pete said. He jumped when I looked at him. They all smirked as if remembering something. Henrietta took out a cigarette. "Don't smoke in here it's bad for the children" I told her as she placed it in her mouth. She glanced at Pete and he shrugged. "So my mom got a new shipment of roses, she got blue and orange ones" Michael told me. "Really I didn't know they came in those colors" Pete said. "Ya you want any" he asked me. "The blue ones they would mix nicely with the red and black", "you have black roses" firkle asked me. I nodded "their in the garden" I looked at Henrietta "you can smoke there" I told her. She stood up and so did firkle. "You coming" she asked Pete. He sighed then stood up. I laid on my stomach so I could play with the twins. The three left the room and closed the door. Michael moved off the bed and sat on the ground. He watched the children shake and bite the toys. He smirked then looked at me "Rue huh" his smile grew as he spoke. My muscles tightened at the sight and my stomach started hurting how odd I thought since I've never responded to his smile in such a way, though he never smiled with such amusement before. "I wanted both names to start with 'R' but I didn't wanna name her something pretentious" he started laughing. A smile and now a laugh he must have been in a good mood. "Sometimes you say the strangest things you know" alarm washed over me as he spoke. These were the words of a dying man I've seen it many times in Kenny's movies. He likes to watch movies about cancer and suicide. I sat up on my knees. His smile disappeared as I did so. "Are you alright" I hesitantly spoke. He looked down and scratched his head. "Ya I've just been a little hysterical lately" he looked at me. "The weddings getting closer and my mom's really stressed. She's been yelling at me more, I guess I've been too angry to sleep" he sighed. "I had forgotten about the wedding" I told him. A lot had happened since he told me the news and he hadn't brought it up since. "Ya I wish I could, wish I could ruin it for her" he mumbled looking at the ground again. I reached over and picked up Rue who had one of my lipsticks good thing I taped the lid on. I took it away and placed it on the bed then an idea came to me. "What if i went" he looked at me confused by my words. "Your mother doesn't like me", "she doesn't like any of my friends" he interjected. " i'm intimidating and expressionless" he seemed surprised by my awareness of my own lack of expression. It was silent for a moment as he thought. I put my hands under Rues armpits and raised her In Front of my face. I changed my voice as I spoke but it still sounded emotionless to me. "You should take Victoria so you're not lonely plus she tells great jokes" he laughed again and I placed her on my lap again. "You do tell great jokes. Ok I'll get you an invitation" he rolled his eyes but a smile was still on his face. The door opened and his smile disappeared. "You didn't say you lived beside that mike Makowski kid" Henrietta yelled. Pete ran to my window and hopped onto my bed. "You didn't ask" I said she seemed ready to punch something. Ryan started to cry so I grabbed him. I held both of them then stood up. "It's feeding time, can you grab the bottles from the top drawer" I asked firkle. He opened the drawer and I laid the twins on my bed. He handed me the bottles of milk or rather water with formula inside. "I hate that mike he's guh" Henrietta started. "Right he's such a tool" Pete added. They continued to complain about Makowski as I feed, played and changed the twins. It was seven when I put them down for bed and we had to move down stairs so it was quite for them. The four of them sat at the dining room table in the kitchen as I got ready to make dinner. "So do you make dinner every night or" Pete asked. "Mother tried to cook once it wasn't very good" I told him. It was quiet for a bit as I peeled the potatoes. It was like peeling the skin off an arm, I'd know it's happened a few times. A loud yawn caught my attention and I turned to the door way. Mother had awoken and she was a mess. She wabbled to the table and sat down behind me.

"Ah dinner's not ready yet" she groaned. I was silent. "Man so fuckin lazy all ya do is stay in ya room" she complained. "Yes I'm raising dragon children and if I don't keep them heated they'll die" I responded. "Tech smart ass" she went to take a swing of her bottle but it was empty. "Ey get me a bottle" I reached for more ingredients, ignoring her request. "Who're you" so she hadn't noticed there were people at the table.

"I'm Pete"

"I'm firkle"

"Henrietta"

"And I'm Michael" it was silent for a bit. "Who".

"We're Victoria's friends" she laughed at Pete. "Haha friends, nah not that bitch ain't no one wanna be near such a basket case." Her bottle hit the table again "aye didn't I ask for another".

"Wow your parents must be proud" Henrietta said. "My parents are long dead" she told though it wasn't the truth that was just what we had to tell people. "Dead but Victoria talks about your parents whenever they come up in conversation" Pete questioned. "What she's never even met her grandparents", "grandparents" they questioned. "Wait aren't you sisters" Henrietta asked. I cut myself slicing the stake then turned to the table. "What no I'm her mother unfortunately" she went to take a swing "oh for fuck sake get me a fuckn beer" she threw the bottle, smashing it to pieces. I stepped down my stool and grabbed a beer for her then grabbed the broom. It was silent again as she chugged the bottle. "fuckin Goth kids man, y'all stupid punk rocks better. A so sad those whiners." she started mumbling "ay whiners ain't they talking about how death is sad and oh no people comitn suicide" she spoke loudly. "their not bad emos are worse" I added. "ell ya they are fucking pussyes life so tragic watch me cut oh but Im gonna whine about ow I'm so bad makes me sick, nd *burp* nd that kid next door with da makeup tch fuckin generic ass fallowin the mundane" I set the plates down before taking my seat at the end of the table. The four seemed stunned by my mother, she always gets a slight accent when she drinks. They hesitantly ate as my mother scuffed down her food. Nothing else happened that night except firkle patting my arm and Pete saying he sees where I get my scary demeanor which seemed odd to me since my mother isn't scary just annoying.

A few days later I was in the library with Kenny. Sometimes we hang out there so he can bug the nerdy girls but I think he just likes to watch Kyle read. I hadn't slept much the passed two nights. Ryan and Rue have been crying a lot lately, it's been hard to sleep with those two. I had my head down over a book. I was about to fall asleep when Kenny fell into my chair and knocked me over. Apparently he was being chased by angry girls. All chasing and giggling stopped when I hit the floor. I stood up and dusted off my dress. Everyone stared at me but I could not care less. I walked out of the library. I made my way to our usual hangout but no one was there. I sat on the stairs and rested my arms on one of the steps. I placed my head on the step and fell asleep. After a while I could hear voices.

"I'm not waking her up you wake her up your the one that wants to talk to her" came a female voice. "Fine I will" came a strong whisper. "Good and we'll be way over here in case she gets angry" another voice came. I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. It shook me lightly "hey Victoria" came the voice. I opened my eyes to see the blinding white snow on the grey steps. I sat up still feeling dazed. I stared at the ground, stifling a yawn then finally looked up at Michael. "marked you as my plus one for the wedding. Uh one thing you can't wear black" he told as if he was nervous or something. I looked down at the ground again to process his words. "I do have a lot of dark brown fabrics I could use" I mumbled. I started piecing together a dress in my mind. Form fitting at the top but flows out like a deflated umbrella. I was to tired to really think it out. The others sat down and I placed my head in my hands. I ended up passing out again as I thought about the perfect dress.


	7. wedding

It was a week later when the wedding took place. I stood on my lawn waiting for Michael. As instructed I didn't wear black. Instead I made a brown dress that split open at the side to reveal, frilly white under layer. The sleeves were slightly puffy. I remember putting my hair in a ponytail with a brown bow with white fills on the outside. I tucked the bottom of my hair into the bow so it looped and was half the length. A black huers pulled up in front of my house. I was confused since I wasn't going to a funeral. I saw Michael step out of the car with a smug smile on his face. He raised his brows to me. “Get it” he asked. He tapped on the car “mom said I could arrive in any car I wanted” he told me. Then I got it he was riding to his mother's ‘funeral’ that was very funny. I nodded and walked towards him. His smile fell as I got closer “yes very funny I'm in stitches” I made my own joke. It's funny because I'm covered in scars and stitches but now it's not funny because I had to explain it. We got into the car. I could tell he was upset I didn't laugh but I don't laugh, well except that one time he babysat the twins for me while I went to a ballet residel. When I came home he was duct taped to a chair and covered in makeup. I could not help but laugh he looked so ridiculous.   
“You look nice” he broke our silence. “Nervous” I asked him. “No why because I gave you a compliment” he was mad, maybe I wasn't the best company for this. “Usually you are fine with the silence between us but suddenly you feel the need to ‘fill it’, I thank you for the compliment but there's no need to ‘fill’ the silence.” “ You know you’re annoying when you use quotations, why can't you just tall like a normal person. Normal people use metaphors and acronyms and quotations-”, “similes” I corrected. “Shut up why do you have to be grammatically correct all the time” he yelled. I knew he didn't mean any of it, he was just scared and angry. Regardless of that I took off my shoe. I pressed a button on the front to unlock the doors. He looked at the now unlocked door in confusion. “Can you pull the handle” I asked him. He groaned and did as I asked. As soon as it was pulled I moved up agent the driver and kicked Michael. He fell out of the car and onto the road. “Holy shit” the driver said. We stopped at a red light and he quickly looked back. Michael walked up to the car and got in. He wasn't hurt just a little dusty. He buckled himself in, that amused me. “Sorry” he hissed. The car started moving again. It was silent like i like it. But Michael was brooding which i think made me worried. “Shoot I forgot the frog” I spoke out loud. He turned to me “what” he asked. “I was going to shoplift a frog to hide in my dress then take it out to scare your preppy aunt” I told him. He scuffed “which one”, “all” he started laughing slightly. “Oh man I wished you remembered that would've been funny.” We fell silent again but this time it was comfortable. Soon we arrived at the church, great a church. We got out of the car. Michael took a deep breath the extended his elbow. “Shall we” he said looking straight at the building. I nodded and placed my hand on his elbow. We walked I to the church and instantly an old woman came up to Michael crying. She hugged him and I stepped back. She was speaking a different language so I didn't understand anything. She held Michael by the cheeks and started crying harder. To my surprise he started speaking the same language as her. I had no idea he was bilingual. He gestured to me and the woman turned to hug me. I quickly lowered myself and side stepped. I ran to Michael and to my own embarrassment I hide behind him. I could not attack it was his family, besides I don't like hugs. Michael began to speak the language again then turned to me when he was done.   
“Victoria this is my aunt shai she doesn't speak any English, she's also a huge hugger” he nearly hissed the last part. I looked at him then at the large woman. I hesitantly reached out my hand. She took it with both hers and shook with a lot of enthusiasm. I didn't like her she was to touchy. Michael started walking away and I followed close behind. He started chuckling “you looked so scared back there” he told me. I nodded then quickly shook my head slightly “no I was startled, I like my personal space” I corrected. “If you want space you should talk to my uncle Ted” he smiled. It was nice seeing him smile rather than pout. We walked down an aisle to a man who was glaring at the platform. Michael tapped him on the shoulder and started speaking I am guessing it is Chinese. He stepped back a bit and the man stood.   
“Herro victoria Michael say you bitter” he shook my hand. “Well I didn't say that exactly” michael tried to correct. I couldn't speak I was nervous, a room full of strangers who hardly speaker English it was a nightmare. But not as bad as the cthulhu cult meeting. “Quite one michael” he said then slapped his shoulder. He said something in Chinese and michael blushed. He be can I think stuttering in the language. The two seemed to be arguing now so I sat down behind Michael. I looked at my new heels I made to match my dress. They had white laces on them with cute little bows for decoration not tying as they looked. I swing my legs as I often did when I sat in seats where my feet don't touch the ground.   
“My don't you look pretty” a woman said to me. She must have been from the male's side of the family since she did not look Chinese in the slightest. “Thank you” I responded as necessary. “Hey you don't mind if I stick around with you do you it's a little unnerving to be around so much broken english, know what I'm saying” she laughed and sat down beside me. I wanted her gone she annoyed me. I looked up at Michael who seemed to be very angry by how his back muscles were moving as he spoke. “Isn't it beautiful this wedding they decided to get rid of all religion and tradition from both sides heh yet they have it in a church, god's house how comical” comedy that's right I'm supposed to be messing with people. “I like my family's wedding traditions” the woman seemed interested in what I had to say next. “We don't dress so fancy we just come casually except the bride and groom.” She turned to me completely. I looked at her then continued “they show up completely naked and get drenched it goat blood then they proceed to consummate their marriage right there in front of both sides of the family while we chant in Latin.” The woman stared at me a second before laughing nervously. “Right” she questioned, i'm guessing because she sounded unsure. “It is weird being raised by satanists” I mumbled.the woman laughed again and stood up. She walked away, holding herself. Michaels uncle started laughing loudly. I turned to them. Michael seemed proud as he smiled at me then to his uncle. Ted slapped his shoulder again. Maybe this is how distant family acted or maybe it was just Ted I did not know. “Funny girl” he told then said something in chinese that made Michael frown and roll his eyes. He started walking away and i quickly followed. A group of kids ran passed michael and made him stumble. “Damn kids” he cursed. Michael was quickly grabbed by his aunt from earlier and dragged off to a circle of people. I followed since i was supposed to be making this day better for him. They were all talking in chinese and kept moving michael around so i could not even get a word in. I wish i had remembered the frog it would have come in handy right now. Suddenly michael came running out of the circle and grabbed my shoulder for support so he did not fall. He turned to the circle and started talking again. A small woman walked up to me. “Herro sweet im ping, you are Michael's girlfriend” she asked with a giant smile on her face. Michael blushed and maybe I did to because my face was warm. Usually I have a witty remark to respond with but in that moment i could not think of anything to say except the noise a frog makes. “Rippet” the circle seemed confused so did michael and me why did i say that. “Sorry i have frog in my throat” he smiled and the others laughed. “She's funny” one of them said. I felt someone staring at me so i looked at the front of the aisles. The girl from earlier with the pink dress was talking to another person. They looked at me fearfully and i couldn't resist mouthing chocolate fudge cummies because it is the name of Kenny's favorite dessert. A vanilla sundae with chocolate fudge and chewable whipped cream which is very hard to find. They backed away into another room. “So how you meet” I heard someone say. I turned to the circle. “He told me to ditch, so we went to the coffee shop” I told them plainly. I could tell the lack of excitement made them upset. Shai leaned over they isel and whispered something in chinese. Michael said something back, i can only assume he was arguing since he sounded angry. “What elts why are you together”, “Because I asked if I could come” I told them.”No why are you boyfriend girlfriend” the other one asked. “W-we’re not” I didn't know what to say. What led them to believe we were dating. “Sure you're not” one winked at me. Why did she wink i've only seen that is one show and the person couldn't stop winking.it was supposed to be funny but i didn’t find it very funny. A woman came running towards us. She said something and everyone started scrambling. Michael grabbed my arm and pulled me along. “The ceremonies about to begin” he told me. We walked to the front and sat down in the front row. With his grandma and a few aunts. A man ran across the stage and sat at the organ. I Stared at the decorations. There was so much purple and blue, everything was a light purple and blue. It was so bright. I imagined what it looked like to have maroon hydrangea instead of purple tulips.and instead of purple curtains hanging from the ceiling, black curtains.With the already red rug it looked perfect in my head. Plus no natural sunlight just dim candles. The origin started playing and everyone twisted to look at the bride. I didn't even notice the bridesmaids and groomsmen had come on the stage. The bridesmaids wore purple and blue. It was a hideous combination because they were both so bright. You need to match a bright color with a dull one like brown. I noticed a flash of white and quickly looked towards it. His mom was walking down the aisle in a puffy white dress. She glared at me and made a face at michael. He shook at her as if challenging a bull. She walked up to the empty space on the stage. White, was it tradition to wear white on your wedding day. If i ever get married i'll wear a black shoulderless dress. It will flow to the ground and an inch of it will be dragged. Wait you dress in all black to a funeral, I should have worn a form fitting black dress. That would of been so funny with the harse.

The ceremony was long and by the end everyone was crying. Except the passter, uncle Ted, Michael, and me. Everyone left the church and drove to a giant mess hall for the after party. Everyone seemed to be getting drunk. Me and Michael sat at a table with Uncle Ted and aunt Shai. The three were speaking chinese as the other aunt and her husband ate and talked about something. I do not know what but she was giggling so I think she was drunk. There was lots of food but I didn't feel to hungry. Something was bothering me but I did not know what it was. I felt worse than when Kenny would act like a jerk to me on my first month of school. Loneliness, neglect but why was I feeling like that. Of course Michael would talk in his native tongue to his relatives that couldn't speak english. So why did it make me feel so lonely. He was right there, he’d talk to me if I asked. This is stupid. A clacking of glass caught everyone's attention. We all looked to a round table Where someone was standing.   
“A toast from the best man, Charlie i’ve known you since we were kids and you would get your head stuck in everything” Everyone laughed. Was that supposed to be a joke. He continued and by the end he was crying. Why was everyone crying so much It is just a gathering for the signing of a legal document then a party. People started getting up and music started to play. So we are dancing now. This is something a know to do. I stood up, looking at the horrible dancing going on. “What are you doing” I looked at Michael. I was hesitant to speak “I- do you wanna dance” I asked. He looked around then whispered “no not in public.” I sat back down. This was not fun, I thought I'd be messing with much more people but I only scared two people. Michaels tipsy aunt stood up and her husband followed her to the dance floor. His other aunt seemed to be angry with him. She started yelling and he yelled back. I stared down at my uneaten chicken. “Do you dance” Uncle ted asked. I nodded my head but I could tell he did not get it. “Yes” I replied. He rolled his eyes and said something in chinese before throwing his napkin down and standing up. He held out his hand to me. I took his hand and we walked to the dance floor. He started swaying and swinging my arms with his. “You do not know how to dance do you” I asked. “Bah who need dancing, is for fairies”, “woman like to dance sir.”   
“I know” he grumbled. “I can teach you how to tango, your wife might like it” he stared at me thinking. “Fine” I took his hand and placed it on the small of my back. “Follow my steps, I’ll step back and you fallow.” I intertwined our hands and kept his elbow raised. I took a step back and he quickly followed. I stepped back three more times. I moved to step almost sideways and he quickly followed. He was a fast learner. We tried it a few times with him almost stepping on my toes. Good thing I put steel in all my shoes. “I feel so fruity” he grumbled. “Woman like the intimacy” I told him. As I said that I remember learning the tango with Michael. The dance was so passionate so emotional. But with uncle Ted there was no emotion. I found myself wishing it was Michael and that we were doing the advanced moves. He was a really good dancer. I was not paying attention and he stepped on my foot. He groaned in anger and stepped away from me. He walked away fuming. I looked at our table and noticed Michael was glaring worse than I have ever seen him. He looked away and continued to talk to his aunt. I walked away. I walked passed the bride and the groom who were having so much fun. I could not force Michael to dance with me but would it not be fun to show off our skills in front of these posers. But all he wants to do is yell at his relatives. I walked to the other side of the room. There was a giant glass door that lead to a balcony. I looked around then proceed to exit through it. I closed the doors behind me, muffling the sound of laughter and music. Somehow this made me feel better, less chaotic. But I wished Michael was out here with me. I walked to the cement railing. Hed like it out here, he'd be able to smoke. He’s gone four hours without one he must be dying. My body felt warm as I thought about him. I have noticed lately I get warm when I think about him. Than I feel like singing, nothing annoying like britney spears. No something soft. Nothing like some of my songs.. I closed my eyes and started practising.

 

‘My condolences, I'll shed a tear with your family. I'll open a bottle up,  
Pour a little bit out in your memory  
I'll be at the wake dressed in all black, I'll call out your name, but you won't call back  
I'll hand a flower to your mother when I say goodbye Cause, baby, you're dead to me

I need to kill you. That's the only way to get you out of my head Oh I need to kill you  
To silence all the sweet little things you've said I really wanna kill you  
Wipe you off the face of my earth, And bury your bracelet, Bury your bracelet, Six feet under the dirt.  
Rainy days and black umbrellas, Who's gonna save you now? Can you cheat from underground? My condolences I'll shed a tear with your family.I'll open a bottle up, Pour a little bit out in your memory. I'll be at the wake dressed in all black   
I'll call out your name but you won't call back I'll hand a flower to your mother when I say goodbye  
Cause, baby, you're dead to me, I'll mourn you when you go, Baby, you're dead to me. I'll mourn you when you go

I need to say sorry. That's the only thing you say when you lose someone, I used to say I'm sorry For all of the stupid shit you've done So now I'm really sorry, sorry for being the apologetic one, But if I told you I cared, if I told you I care You would think I was crazy

My condolences, I'll shed a tear with your family I'll open a bottle up, Pour a little bit out in your memory. I'll be at the wake dressed in all black. I'll call out your name but you won't call back. I'll hand a flower to your mother when I say goodbye Cause, baby, you're dead to me

I'll mourn you when you go, Baby, you're dead to me, I'll mourn you when you go,Cause, baby, you're dead to me.

 

I took my ribbon and tied it to the side of my hair in a sloppy bow. I turned around to the closed doors. Or what I was expecting to be closed doors. Michael was standing on the balcony. He looked surprised for a second before taking out a cigarette. I couldn't speak I was frozen in the moment. He surprised me. “I didn't know you could sing” he said as he lit his cigarette. “I sing when I'm confused” I told. He nodded then took a drag. “Ya I guess this is your first party” I never thought about it but the wedding was my first party. That's why I'm so nervous and weird tonight. I nodded and crossed my arms. I felt like I wanted to hide under my covers at home. “Saw you dancing with my uncle” he said after a drag. “I’m glad I put steel in all my shoes” I said without looking at him. I could not look him in the eyes. He chuckled “bad dancer huh.” We fell silent for a moment before he asked “can you sing….on stage.” I looked at him and dropped my arms to my side. “It be….kinda funny to see my moms face” was this another joke I did not get. I nodded, if he thought it was funny why not try. He took a large drag of his cigarette then threw it on the ground. He blew it out then cleared his throat. We walked into the loud room, the familiar drunken giggles rang over the music. Michael walked over to his mom and whispered to her. She glared at me and Charlie laughed and hugged his wife. He said something and she smiled. Michael turned to me and grabbed my hand. He pulled me passed the people as his mother followed. She walked up the stage and whispered to the dj. He nodded and ended the song. Michael pulled me up the stage. “Everyone as a special request of the bride we’ll have a special song sang by the uh this girl” the dj walked away from the mic. I was pushed in front of the mic. I stared at the crowd staring back. I opened my mouth but nothing came out. I could feel the doors ceiling up and the crowd moving forward. Then I heard a faint noise. I turned my head to the dj set. Michael nodded his head “you ok” he said to me. Of course all I had to do was think, think about everything. Clara, the hospital, Kenny, Michael. I took a deep breath and turned to the audience. I stood up tall and began to sing.   
“I remember when, I remember, I remember when I lost my mind  
There was something so pleasant about that place. Even your emotions had an echo in so much space.

And when you're out there without care, yeah, I was out of touch. But it wasn't because I didn't know enough I just knew too much” 

Some people started playing instruments behind me. Others on the floor started dancing slowly.

“Does that make me crazy? Does that make me crazy?Does that make me crazy? Possibly”  
I started swaying as i sang.

“An I hope that you are having the time of your life. But think twice, that's my only advice  
Come on now, who do you, who do you, who do you. Who do you think you are?  
Ha ha ha, bless your soul, You really think you're in control  
Well, I think you're crazy, I think you're crazy. I think you're crazy, just like me

My heroes had the heart to lose their lives out on a limb An all I remember is thinking I wanna be like them. Ever since I was little, ever since I was little it looked like fun It was no coincidence I've come And I can die when I'm done

But maybe I'm crazy, but maybe you're crazy  
Maybe we're crazy, probably, Probably  
Just like me, Just like me, Just like me” 

When I was done I took a bow and the room clapped. The dj shoved me over “and now back to rocking out” he told. I walked off the stage with Michael he rolled his eyes at the dj. When we got to the floor a bunch of his aunts came to complement my singing then went off to talk to the bride. It was strange and everytime one came up to me I felt like hiding behind Michael.   
We walked around the dance floor as I played jokes on his relatives. He started laughing and smiling which was a nice change from yelling in a different language. At the end of the night he told his mother he’d walk me home instead of taking the haers. 

We walked down the street from the church. “You looked like you had fun” he said with a small smile. “Yes I think I did” I looked away remembering some of the pranks. Despite my ‘Tom foolerie’ no one looked angrier at me then his mom. I know she doesn't like me, I have a dark sense of hummer and I encourage Michaels behaviours that she detests. His dad seemed to like me though he was very cheery. I remembered when Michael told me Charlie wanted him to call him dad. I looked at the back of his head. His hair is puffy and curly but neither of there family have that gene. Hes tall for his age but his family is short and charlie's is slightly taller. “Charlies not your biological father is he” I asked without thinking. Michael stopped and looked at me weird. I couldn’t tell what it was his face was set, expressionless. “No” he said, I could not pick up on any emotions. “Who is your father” “Mark Eliot” he sounded far away. He wasn’t whispering his voice just sounded distant.  
It is tradition for the family to take the males name but his mother never had the name Eliot. “Your mother’s name was Zhou though” I enquired. “Because she fucking sucks, all she cares about is herself she didn’t even morne him. For fuck sakes she framed a photo of the wreck” he shouted. He was shaking with anger. His dad is dead. I don’t know what that’s like both my parents are alive but they are distant enough that I live a life without them. “How did he die” he glared at me in a way that told me i shouldn’t have asked that. He huffed “He drowned...at stark pound” he sounded angrier than i've ever hear him. I’ve drowned there it hurt, I remember the water numbing every part of me but burning my insides, my eyes popping out of my head slightly the panic a normal person would feel. The struggle what a horrible way to die. “Unfortunate” i mumbled, he clenched his jaw and I could see his teeth when he turned to me. I thought, was there anything i could say that would help.   
The more I thought, Michael was nothing like his mother. His hair was a very dark shade of brown that appeared black, his mother had black hair. His skin was white and pale but had a red tinge when he ate regularly, his mother was yellow. His eyes curve like a dome when he fully opened them they were huge, his mother’s eyes were small even when she was wide eyed. The two were so different. “I wish I could of met him” I told. It would of been interesting to meet him, see where Micheals dominant genes come from. We walked in silence. 

I looked at the houses as we walked down my street. Michael took in a deep breath “you know I wish he could meet you, he’d like you” I can hear him smile. “He’d like your jokes…. I think you would of liked him to he was really cool. Sure he acted like a poser but he wasn’t he acted the way he wanted and not because someone wanted him to be that way. ”Somebody who stands up for what they believe despite what anyone thinks” He stared at me with the same blank wide eyed stare and i wondered if this is how I look sometimes when he says strange things. It was getting long and uncomfortable. “Right” he forced himself to say. We walked up to my house, i stepped onto the stone step in front of the front door.I turned to him, he had his hands in his pockets and was looking at the ground. “Well thanks for making the wedding suck less” he was turning to leave. “Aren't you going to kiss your date goodnight” I joked. He looked at me alarmed, I think he was blushing he seemed red but it’s also south park and it’s cold. He straightened and kissed my cheek. I blinked at him “I was joking” I spoke slowly. Again he looked alarmed, he became shifty “ya well I was joking to” he turned and walked away. I went inside and went straight to my room. Kenny laid in my bed looking into the crib. “Hey” he greeted with a toothy grin or lack thereof since he was missing a tooth. Baby teeth come out so easily. I set my jacket on the door knob. “So how was it” he asked, sitting up suddenly. I sat on the bed “weddings are weird, everybody cries but it’s just a signing of a document. Everybody gets drunk after the ceremony and get astonished when guests sing” I blabbed. “You sang that must of been lovely, you have a good voice. But you know weddings are about two people bringing their life together with one another and everyone celebrating their love and ya they sign a document but that's them showing their trust for one another. To conjoin everything they have even in a legal sense.” He laid on his back. “Divorce is high” I told him. “Ya it doesn’t last...I wish my parents would get divorce instead of…”. I couldn’t hear him anymore my mind had drifted to the wedding, Michael laughing at my jokes, Micheal pulling pranks, Michael telling me about his father, Michael kissing my cheek.   
“But i get your confusion” I tuned back into Kenny “I mean you’ve never been in love, you’ve never even had a crush on someone so how could you know how special it is to have a wedding.” I stood up “I’m going to bed” I told, I walked over to my closet. “Ya ok” he got up and left the room. My head was overwhelmed with memories of the wedding. Parties are strange.


End file.
